A Dream Come True?
by stars24601
Summary: Eponine will do anything for her siblings and her friend Marius, but when another man comes into her life, can she make room for love? Or will she be too preoccupied with the rest of her life? What will Eponine have to do to get the people she cares for through this difficult time in France?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising but Eponine hadn't slept a wink. Money was becoming even harder to come by, and she knew she was bound to face the rath of her father soon. Azelma and Gavroche were laying besider her sound asleep, innocent. The three of them shared a small bedroom, in the even smaller apartment the family lived in. Eponine crawled over Azelma and mad an attempt to clean herself up. She slept in the same dress she wore everyday. As she turned back to her siblings she couldn't help but notice how innocent Gavroche looked whe he slept. When he was awake, he was a dirty, lying, street urchin. But when he was asleep, none of that was visible. He was just a regular twelve year old. He wasn't an abused child, a criminal, or a lost cause, but just a kid with hopes and dreams, that he could be anyone he wanted to be. Eponine sighed. She knew the little boy wouldn't last forever , Eponine's childhood was long gone by his age. It was such a shame.

Eponine looked out of the window, just in time to catch the glimpse of the sunrise. Another sigh escaped her lips, but not out of sorrow, but instead happiness. This was Eponine's favorite part of the day. It was before her parents were awake, but the rest of the world was turning. She let her mind wander from the only life she's ever known. She imagined a life full of love. She knew one day she would escape the city. She would live with a handsome husband, and ten children, and they would all be happy, surrounded by affection all they would ever need is one another. After several minutes of this dream like state, she snapped out of it. She knew she had to get moving. If her father woke up to her dwindling, she might not see another sunrise. In a rush she snuck of of the apartment, shutting the door behind her. As she turned around she ran head first into a young man.

"Oh hello Monsieur Marius! I'm so sorry I was in such a rush to find work, I didn't even notice you there!"

"Oh Eponine, you are fine!" Marius laughed. Marius was the handsome young man who lived across the hall from Eponine. He acted like he didn't have any money, but Eponine could tell he was very rich. She wasn't dumb. Marius may have been fooling everyone else, but not her.

"I'm still very sorry Monsieur," Eponine apologized again, "I must really get going, please forgive me."

" 'Ponine, do you mind if I join you? I'm heading out as well."

"Oh yes I would love the company.:

Eponine and Marius walked for a while, making small chitchat about the weather, politics, anything that really came up. But finally in a moment of silence, Marius looked at Eponine and asked her the last question she expected to hear, "Eponine, if you could have one thing, what would it be?"

Eponine wasn't sure what to say. How was she supposed to respond? After a moment of thought, Eponine finally said, "If I could have one thing, I would take the three most important people in my life and take them somewhere else, somewhere happy."

Marius absorbed the answer, than asked another question, this one much easier to respond to, "And who are the three most important people?"

"My brother and sister, Gavroche and Azelma.

"But you have one more person Eponine, who?"

"My only friend in the world; you Monsieur Marius."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thank you every one who has read this! This is my first story, so reviews and guidance are appreciated! Thank you guys again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis, not that I would mind if I did.**

* * *

_Chapter_ 2

Eponine left Marius as he approached the Cafe Musain, she didn't want to burden him any longer, fore she knew that was where he was going. That's where he always was. Eponine headed into a store near by. She asked if they were looking for help, but of course like every other store, they were not. Eponine looked for work all day, but she found none. She was turned away from each place she turned into. No one wanted to hire someone as poor as herself, and she knew if she went home without a single penny to give her father, she would pay. Eponine was reduced to her last resort, pick pocketing. She only stole a couple of wallets, from absolutely oblivious (and very rich) people. She was safe for tonight, so she headed home, but if it was not for her quick fingers she would never have faced her father. There has been days where Eponine doesn't go home. Once or Twice she has had to knock on Monsieur Marius's door and ask for somewhere to stay; but not tonight. Tonight she would go home with a sum of money, even if she was reduced to crime to do so. Eponine headed home, avoiding certain roads where she knew she could meet trouble. She opened up the door to the building, and headed up the stairs. She saw Monsieur Marius heading into his flat with a friend, perhaps a new roommate? She had accidentally met his eye.

"Goodnight Monsieur Marius."

"Goodnight epo- oh meet my friend Enjolras."

Marius's friend was very handsome, but very serious. He seemed to have his mind on other things, things that weren't some silly girl, until he turned and met her eyes. His expression softened,

Eponine felt frozen in the moment. Something seemed so right about this man. Eponine broke the moment though, "It is very nice to meet you Monsieur, but I do need to be getting in. I hope to meet your acquaintance again!"

Eponine rushed into the house, breathless over this young man she barely met. She let her mind wander once again, but was met with a fist to the jaw, a punch that was quite real.

* * *

Marius, who was that girl? What was her name?" Enjolras asked. He tried to be calm, like he was just making basic chitchat, but inside his heart was pounding. Something about her just seemed so... different.

"Oh that was Eponine. She lives across the hallway. We have grown very close. She's pretty isn't she? Of course she is like a little sister, I have no feelings for her."

"Pretty? Not really." Enjolras lied.

"Oh Enjolras, you are a blind man! You wouldn't feel emotion unless it slapped you in the face."

"Even if I said she was pretty doesn't mean I would've fallen in love with her! And besides that fact, my only love is my country."

Marius laughed, "Relax, let's have a drink, then we can get to bed."

"Fine Marius, but I'm done relaxing after this. I have a revolution to plan."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (but try to keep it positive) Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this chapter is really short :( I wasn't going to post it tonight, but I decided to anyway. It's not the best, it was more of a chapter to set things up later in the story, hope you still like it though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis, except the DVD.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Eponine felt her father punch her before she saw him. "Why ya coming in so late girl? Talking to those boys in the hallway? They don't think your pretty, so stop getting your hopes up and get out of my face!"

Eponine left the money she had stolen on the kitchen table and rushed to her bedroom. Eponine stepped over her brother and sister and laid down on the bed. She wanted to cry, break down, but she didn't. Something felt off.

"Azelma are you still awake?" Eponine whispered.

"Maybe," Azelma joked, "Oh 'Ponine why does he treat you like that? It is so unfair!"

"Azelma, things maybe bad now, but they are just looking up for later. You just have to look for the light in the worst situation. Sleep well Azelma" Eponine waited up till she heard Azelma fall asleep.

Eponine woke up earlier than she expected. The sun had yet to rise, but that was not the only thing missing... Gavroche! He wasn't in the bed! Eponine jumped out of the bed and started out of her room. What if father had taken him? Punishing Eponine for the night before? Her father knew there was nothing she loved more than her siblings. Eponines heart was beating out of her chest. She opened the door to the hallway. A skinny boy was running towards her. Gavroche was there, safe.

"Gavroche what are you doing out here?" Eponine questioned in an angry tone.

"Oh I was just helping Monsieur Marius with an errand," Gavroche acted like it was no big deal, he wasn't just missing or anything!

"At this time, really?" Eponine was so upset she didn't know what to do.

"Yep, but I'm back now, I better go to sleep. Night 'Ponine," than he added, trying to sound as innocent as possible, "Oh also... Monsieur Marius asked about you. Do you two have feelings for each other?"

"Gavroche! Of course not! Get to bed."

* * *

**What do you think? Of the story as a whole, not just this chapter... There's not much to it :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I'm hoping to post a chapter a day, some days this will be harder if I'm busy or have a bad case of writers block. Thanks for reading guys :) I really appreciate it****!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Eponine failed to sleep after her scare with Gavroche, and instead pondered his question. Did Eponine have feelings for Marius? Maybe at one point, but Eponine had realized that who Marius was, she did not want; but what he was. He had fit the picture of the happy family and the perfect house, and even the loving husband. But could she really see them together? She imagined Marius as more of a close friend she could have for the rest of her life. No, Eponine did not love Monsieur Marius, but she would risk her own life for his; for even in this horrible life she was living, he gave her hope. Hope that she could be accepted somewhere, in someway. Eponine soon saw the sun rise, and decided it was time to get up and start another day.

On her way out she ran into Marius again, but also his friend. Marius again asked her to join him, "Eponine we're headed out! You must accompany us."

"Monsieur I couldn't!"

"To bad, come on Eponine," Marius urged.

"I suppose I can spare a few moments," Eponine finally decided, "Where are you headed so early in the morning?"

"We are going to the Cafe Muniac. You are free to join us," Marius invited.

"Oh no I wouldn't want to interrupt your breakfast!" Eponine didn't want to upset Marius's friend, Enjolras, by interrupting their meal.

For the first time since the walk started Enjolras spoke,"Actually we are going to discuss plans for a revolution. A better France. An equal France."

Eponine was shocked by the idea, but not shocked by who it was coming from. Enjolras was exactly the type of person a revolution would come from.

"I never knew! but what a brilliant idea!" Eponine exclaimed.

"Well thank you, you are more than free to come by someday, I mean to join the cause," Enjolras stuttered. Eponine found this odd. Enjolras didn't seem like the kind of man to stutter.

"And Eponine," Marius added, "the owner may even give you a job!"

"Work would be nice, but I could never ask that of the owner!" Eponine said reluctantly.

"Why do you worry so much Eponine?" Marius questioned, "Plus the owner is a lady, she will be sympathetic to you situation, with your father and such."

"Well if you put a good word in for me..." Eponine joked.

"Good words about you?" Marius teased back.

Enjolras looked sick about the teasing. Why does Marius joke with her like that? It will send her the wrong message. He could be getting her hopes up for nothing. Not that Enjolras really cared about this girl, but just in general it seemed wrong.

The rest of the walk contained small chitchat about the revolution. Eponine got to hear some of the plans Enjolras had. She saw several holes in the plan, but was afraid to speak up to Enjolras because he could get mad. Before she knew it the Cafe Muniac was a few steps away.

"This is it 'Ponine. Why don't you sit down with Enjolras while I talk to the owner for you," Marius suggested. Eponine and Enjolras sat down at the nearest table.

Eponine wanted to start a conversation, but didn't know what to say. After a long pause, Eponine made an attempt, "Soooo..."

* * *

**So I've noticed I tend to write chapters on the short side, I hope you don't mind, but when they're shorter I can write more often and get more of the story across. Please Review! If you have any ideas, comments, questions, or concerns, I would love to hear them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't posted sooner. With the holiday weekend I haven't been home much. But here you go, tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis**

* * *

****Chapter 5

"Monsieur Enjolras, why are you supporting a cause for the poor?" Eponine looked Enjolras up and down, from his fancy coat to his shined shoes, " I mean when you clearly have money."

"I'm not doing it for me. I have a voice and the money to support it. I'm doing it for the people without a voice, we are all equal, no matter how much a pocket holds."

"Wow Monsieur, I'm pleasantly surprised to see an emotional side to you," Eponine replied, shocked.

"I have plenty of sides, you've only seen one Eponine," Enjolras looked Eponine straight in they eyes, "and I can only hope I have the opportunity to share more of them with you."

Enjolras was shocked by the words that came out of his mouth! He didn't have time for a relationship, he didn't even want one; especially with Eponine and her strong opinions, but maybe that's exactly the reason he liked her. She wasn't afraid to share her mind, just like he wasn't afraid to show his.

Enjolras was relieved to see Marius strolling up to the table because he would break the awkward silence that had fallen between the two, "Eponine, the owner wants to see you! She says she could really use some help around here, and thinks you could do well."

"Thank you Marius, who is she?" Eponine asked.

"Over in the right corner, near the doors to the kitchen."

"Thank you! Wish me luck!" Eponine said over her shoulder as she walked in the direction she was told, "Hello, I'm here to talk to you about a job, Marius sent me,"

"Yes, yes sit down!" the owner was a plump lady, with soft features and round dark brown eyes. She was motherly, like everyone was her own child, " so Marius says you are looking for a job, any specific reason you would like to work here?"

"I live near by, it's only a short walk from home to here," Eponine knew her answer wouldn't be enough and took a risk by adding, " And I know Les Amis de l'ABC meet here, and I'm interested in knowing more of their plans."

By the nod the owner gave her, Eponine knew she had said the right thing, "you've got the job. I need someone who can keep those boys in place, and you seem like a good choice. You walked in with both Monsieur Enjolras and Monsieur pontmercy and total chaos hasn't broke loose yet, so you must have some sort of magic in you."

"Oh thank you, Madam, you won't regret it! I'll be here bright and early tomorrow!"

* * *

**Eponine had a job! So this chapter wasn't the most exciting, but the next few are good so far. I'll try to post another chapter soon. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just realized I have over 500 views, and decided to post another chapter tonight. I just want to thank all the people who are dedicated to the story, I really appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis, but one day, someday, I will own Eddie Redmayne, you just wait and see.**

* * *

"Marius I got the job!" Eponine exclaimed excitedly

"That's great!" Marius said, "I knew you would get it."

"Are you going to stay for the meeting?" Enjolras asked.

"I don't see why not, actually I'd love to," she said.

Eponine and Marius sat at their table while Enjolras stood up on a table and started talking. Eponine was amazed at how many people gathered around him as he spoke. He was attracting the crowd like a magnet. She could see why though. Enjolras had a way of speaking that if he told you to jump off a cliff you would. He made you believe in the cause he was fighting for, and even jump up and fight for it as well. Eponine honestly didn't know that Enjolras had it in him, to be such a well, people person. He seemed so closed off when she first met him. Her eyes were glued to him. She took in every little detail, from his red coat, to the twinkle in his eyes, and the curl of his hair. At one point a voice in her head said "I'd like to get to know him better," and though she didn't want to agree with the voice, she did.

* * *

Throughout the speech Enjolras's eyes kept wandering over to Eponine. She had a fire in her eyes. She believed in the revolution. Seeing her like that showed how beautiful she really was. She was always pretty, but in that moment she was gorgeous. Eponine was different, not like all the other girls who just sat there and giggled, with only air in their head. Eponine was smart and willing to speak her mind. For the first time since he met her, Enjolras let himself admit that he fancied her.

* * *

"I'm heading home now," Eponine said to Marius and Enjolras as she stood up from the table they've occupied for the last hour, discussing Enjolras's plans, "thank you for everything, I really enjoyed it."

"You must stop by another time," Enjolras urged.

"I will, see you two soon," She said over her shoulder as she ran out the door. As she walked, Eponine's mind wandered to Enjolras. The fearless leader of the revolution, strong and not afraid for the consequences he may face. A man who locks his emotions up, hiding them from the world. But the way he looked at Eponine, she couldn't help but think she may have found the key. Eponine smiled to herself. Eponine believed she might just fancy him.

* * *

**Love! I would love to hear from you guys! Tell me what you think, Ideas, questions, whatever. Thanks for reading. You are all the best. Oh and I'm really excited to post the next two chapters, I already have them written, and they are probably my favorite in the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the positive feedback c: This chapter is on the short side, but I like it, and I'm pretty excited about the next chapter. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get a chapter out today. I was having a bad case of writers block, and I publish a chapter once I write a chapter. I know where I want to go with this story in the end, but I'm just not sure how to get there. But enough of me, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? I mean if I owned Les Mis why would I be here?**

* * *

Chapter 7

A few weeks have passed and Eponine had adjusted to her job at the cafe Musain. Things had been as calm as they were going to get around the house. Eponine was making a steady income, and was able to support herself and her siblings. Everyday Eponine walked to work with Marius and Enjolras everyday and had became very close with the two of them, especially Enjolras, figuring out they actually had a ton in common. Eponine was the happiest she had been in years.

One morning, Enjolras was feeling under the weather, and it was just Marius and Eponine. They were just outside their apartment building when Marius suddenly stopped. Eponine walked a few more steps before realizing he wasn't with her, "Marius, what's wrong?"

He didn't reply. She followed his gaze and noticed he was looking at a girl. She looked so familiar, "Marius? Are you there?"

Finally he came back down to earth, "Eponine who was that girl? She is beautiful! We must find her!"

"Monsieur Marius, I do believe I know her,"

"How Eponine? This is so wonderful!"

"I think she's Cosette, a girl my family took in when I was a little younger then Gavroche. She must absolutely hate me, I was so mean to her."

"Will you help me? Please? I will give you anything."

"Sure, I'll go after work,"

When Eponine got off work she started her search for Cosette. It didn't take her long. It wasn't easy, but Eponine knew what she was doing. Cosette lived in a large house, with a wonderful garden. As Eponine approached the gate she heard singing. When she peeked through the fence, Eponine saw it was Cosette. She had changed so much since she had lived with Eponine. She was a fair young lady compared to the dirty child she once was. She seemed so at peace with her life, but why wouldn't she? She had everything any girl could ever want. Eponine watched her for a few seconds before speaking up, "Excuse me, I'm looking for someone, I believe she might me here."

Cosette turned around, rising from the bench she was sitting on. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead gasped, "Eponine? Could it possible be you?"

"Yes... It is," Eponine was sure Cosette must hate her,"I'm so sorry I should leave."

"No! No! Stay Eponine!" Cosette shouted, "You were my best friend as a child! We must catch up, I'll go find my papa to unlock the gate."

Cosette rushed back into the house, while Eponine was left confused about what just happened. Eponine couldn't imagine one time when she was nice to Cosette. Why was she her best friend?

* * *

**Cosette has officially joined the story! So I think I want to bring Azelma more into the story, maybe a small love story for her? Are there any specific barricade boys we would like to see her with? And if you have anything else you would like to see in the story, feel free to tell me. As I said I'm sort of out of places to go, I don't want to write the barricade scene yet, but I'm running out of ideas... Happy Easter though! And thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken me a couple of days to post! I've been so busy. I've also been working on my writing and improving the plot. I'm excited to share this chapter, It's one of my favorite I have written. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: hahahaha me own les mis? funny.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Eponine sit down, sit down! What have you been up to? How are you?" Cosette seemed overly excited to see Eponine. Eponine felt so uncomfortable in the big fancy house, with Cosette in her beautiful dress, and here was Eponine poor and dirty.

"Ummm... I'm doing okay. Things are a bit rough at home. With my father, but you remember how he was. I'm working at a cafe a mile or two down the road, making a living."

"Oh! I just realized something. Did I see you earlier today? I didn't even think about it, but it had to be you!"

"I do believe I saw you, I was with my friend Monsieur Marius." Just at the mention of Marius Cosette's eyes shined, her shoulders perked up, and you could tell half of her mind was on Marius and the other half hanging on to every work Eponine said about him.

Cosette dropped her voice to an excited whisper, "He's a friend of yours? You know him?"

"Oh yes we're very close, and Cosette, I do believe he fancies you, just between you and me."

Cosette was almost bouncing with excitement, "Eponine, really? He is so handsome. Is there a time I can meet him?"

"I'm sure Cosette, I'll talk to him later tonight and we will figure something out. "

"Thank you for everything! You really are my best friend, I have missed you so much!"

"I've missed... You... Too..."

"You know, I've lived under your father's roof before, I know how hard it is. Eponine if you and your siblings ever need a place to stay, even for only a night, you can come here."

"Thank you Cosette, I really appreciate it."

Eponine rushed up the stairs of the apartment building and knocked on the door to Marius and Enjolras's door. The ladder opened it.

"Oh Enjolras! How are you feeling? Is Marius home?"

"Much better, thank you. Yes, Marius is here, I suppose your here about the "love of his life"?"

Eponine let out a soft laugh, "I suppose you've already heard about her."

"Heard? Ask me any question about her and I could probably right a novel on just that one question," Enjolras joked, "Come in Eponine, I'll find Marius for you."

Eponine sat down in a chair in the corner of the sitting room and awaited Marius's arrival. A few seconds later Marius came bursting in with a sheepish grin on his face, clearly awaiting Eponine's arrival, "Did you talk to her Eponine?"

"I did," Eponine said simply, keeping him in suspense.

"What did she say?"

"Oh we caught up, I mean it's been several years since I've seen her."

"What did she say about me?"

Still staying smug Eponine said, "Oh you? You were brought up one of twice."

"EPONINE WHAT SPECIFICALLY DID SHE SAY ABOUT ME?"

Eponine chuckled, "She said you were very handsome and that she would like to meet you."

Marius looked like all of his dreams came true, "My soul is on fire! I may just be in love!"

"Someday I will bring you to visit with me Monsieur, but it's late, I must go home so my father does not get angry."

"I'll show you out Eponine," Enjolras said from the doorway. Eponine hadn't even noticed him there. Eponine walked towards there door when Enjolras stopped her, "What will we do with him? Love at first sight? It's madness!"

Eponine pondered this for a moment, "I don't think he's the only one here who believes in love at first sight."

Eponine opened the door headed to her own home. Eponine knew what she did was bold, calling Enjolras out on the way he had acted towards her when they first met. She could be totally wrong! But judging by the look on Enjolras's face when she said it, she was the farthest thing from wrong.

* * *

Enjolras could hardly believe what Eponine had said, but she was right. Though he wasn't as willing to admit it as Marius, he did believe in love at first sight. He was a man of stone, heart cold, unable to love, but the moment he looked Eponine in the eyes, he cracked, he melted. He not only fancied her anymore. Enjolras was in love, in love with the one and only Eponine Thenardier.

* * *

**So my spring break is ending today, and I will most likely not be able to post daily on a regular basis. I'm working on making my chapters longer, and it's going to be harder for me to make time to write. I'm going to try to post a chapter as often as possible, but it won't be easy. Also, in a week or so I'm starting a local production of Les Miserables, which will make it even harder to write, depending on how long I decide to keep this story going. So review! Thanks for everything!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm SO SO SO sorry it has taken me this long to get this chapter out, and I feel even worse because it is a total filler chapter. I've had it written for a while, but haven't had a chance to post it, plus I try to have a few chapters prepared and so on. Please forgive me for this short chapter, I should have another posted tomorrow. I know this isn't my best, but I needed it to make the rest of the story work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. **

* * *

Chapter 9

As Eponine entered her bedroom after the crazy day, between Cosette, Marius, and Enjolras, she found her siblings, not sleeping, but anxiously awaiting her arrival, "Azelma, Gavroche, why are you still awake? You should be asleep, what if Mama and father find you?"

"They are not home. They went on a business trip," Azelma explained.

"And left you home alone?"

"They've been gone for two days, not that you would notice," Gavroche said, clearly angry.

"What are you talking about Roche?"

Azelma spoke,"What he's saying is you are to busy with your friends to worry about us."

"I come home the same time after work!" Eponine defended herself.

"No you don't, after work you stay there, listening to their speeches, and giggle with all the boys!"

"How do you even know that Azelma?" Eponine asked, trying not to admit that it's true.

"I told her!" Gavroche stood up, releasing the anger he's been holding in, "I've been following you Eponine because the last time I've seen you was weeks ago! We could've all left and moved away and you wouldn't have noticed!"

"Well I would have noticed you missing..."

"That's not what I'm talking about 'Ponine. If I asked you what was going on in my life would you even know?" Gavroche was so angry he couldn't contain himself.

"Eponine, I'm not say we want to be your first priority, but we're not even a priority anymore," Azelma said trying to at least break the tension.

"I'm so sorry you two, I didn't even know. Forgive me, if you can, Gav, if you want to join me in the cafe, you may. Azelma, you too. I forgot how much family was supposed to mean."

* * *

"She was so beautiful though Enjolras! Her eyes were like diamonds!" Marius said as a fell back on the bed.

"I'm sure, this is the 100th time you've told me," Enjolras than added under his breath,"why, out of all the friends I have, did I choose to live with you?"

Of course Marius was completely oblivious, in his own little world, "I'm in love! In love I say!"

Enjolras finally decided to tell Marius to spit it out, "Marius, you're not the only one in love here."

Marius sat up, his attention caught, "Who are you talking about Enjolras? Is there someone here I don't know about?"

"Yes Marius, it's my invisible friend, over in that corner," Enjolras said sarcastically, "who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Well it couldn't be you. You don't love anything. Except France. And maybe your own mother, maybe."

"It is me. And I do love someone else."

"Who?" Marius was still unsure, "who could you possible love? Do you even talk to any females?"

"One, I'm close with one."

And at that moment it hit Marius. He knew exactly who Enjolras was in love with. His friend who had no feelings, finally was forced to feel.

* * *

**Okay guys that's it. I have a quick question for any of you who would know an answer. What are some common Cosette-ships other than Cosette and Marius and Cosette and Eponine? I just wondered for reference, not for the story. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, here's a new chapter. I had something I wanted to write here and I sort of forgot... so read on.**

**Disclaimer: I own the deluxe CD, the DVD, and the book... but other than that, no I do not own Les Mis. **

* * *

Chapter 10

It was a week or two later and Eponine was spreading her time equally between home and work. Strange enough Eponine's parents had yet to show up. Though this left the three a little low on money, they managed to get by. Azelma made an attempt to find somewhere to find somewhere to work, as she was getting to be old enough. For the first time, home was home, not just somewhere for them to get pushed around by their father.

Eponine was glad to see her two siblings so happy, but wasn't happy herself. She had rarely gotten to see Marius, Enjolras, or even Cosette. When she did see Marius, he often talked about nothing but Cosette, who he had yet to meet. Enjolras had been quiet lately. The silence that had fallen between Eponine and Enjolras was hard on Eponine, because for the first time she really felt how deep her feelings went for Enjolras and how much she missed him when he was away. Eponine wanted to tell him how she felt, because she knew he felt the same way, but could the silence mean he was changing his mind?

Though the friendship with the boys was growing distant, Eponine found herself growing closer and closer to Cosette. Though she did not see her often, they had become fast friends in the time she did. On a few occasions Eponine and Azelma (Eponine was making her greatest attempt to included her more often) had headed over to Cosette's house after work to talk even for a short time. Both Cosette and Eponine had changed so much as people, and their new friendship was different than any previous relationship the two had.

Soon the day had come where Marius would finally have the opportunity to meet Cosette. It was decided that Azelma and Enjolras would come as well to make things less awkward, and more of a casual event. Eponine woke up that day and decided to wear her nicest dress (Even nice was a bit of an overstatement) but Eponine knew she would see Enjolras that day, and wanted to look her absolute best, hoping to hold onto any chance she hade with him. When Eponine and Azelma were ready, they went over to the apartment across the hall, leaving Gavroche to his own devices.

Eponine knocked on the door and Azelma chirped, "Knock knock it's time to go!" Eponine could tell Azelma really enjoyed getting out and socializing, an experience she didn't have often before recently.

Marius opened the door, "I'm ready to go, but Enjolras is still getting ready, perhaps we should go without him?"

"I heard that!" Enjolras shouted from somewhere inside.

"I was just kidding!" Marius said over his shoulder, he than turned to whisper, "What a stick in the mud!"

"You're awfully talkative today Marius, are you excited?" Eponine said, though it was very obvious he was. Before Marius had the chance to answer, Enjolras stepped though the door.

"I'm ready," He said quietly. When they started to walk, they talked as a group, though the conversation was mostly commanded by Azelma and Marius, with Enjolras and Eponine on the ends. The closer they got to Cosette's house, the more narrow the sidewalk got. Of course being on the ends, Eponine and Enjolras got pushed to the back of the group. For a while they walked in silence, but Eponine decided to start a conversation, breaking the strange silence the two had fallen into.

"How have you been? I haven't talked to you in such a long time!"

"I'm good, but I've really missed you Eponine, the only company I've had is Monsieur lost in love up there," The two laughed and all tension was gone. Eponine wasn't really sure why it had started at all. Before they knew it, they were at Cosette's.

Eponine approached the gate looking for Cosette in the garden where she usually was, and this time was no different.

"Eponine! How are you?" Cosette exclaimed.

"I'm good, I hope you don't mind, I brought some friends, they won't stay for long, they have a meeting to get to."

"Oh no, it's fine. Papa's out, but I'll get the maid to open the gate."

Soon enough the five were sitting in Cosette's dining room, "Well you already know Azelma, this is Enjorlas," Eponine pointed over in his direction, "And THIS is Marius," Eponine said with emphasis.

"It is so nice to meet you mademoiselle," Marius said to Cosette, kissing her hand.

"It is nice to meet you as well, I have heard much about you two," Eponine was sure she had never mentioned Enjolras before, but she was sure Cosette was just trying to be polite.

"How did you come to know Eponine, Cosette?"

"Oh we were childhood friends! We even lived together for awhile."

Eponine looked over at Enjolras, who was listening to Marius's conversation with Cosette. He seemed shocked by what he was hearing.

About an hour passed when Marius announced Enjolras and himself must go. After the two left, the three girls went up to Cosette's room. Azelma quickly ran over to a olive green dress hanging on Cosette's wardrobe, "This is such a pretty dress Cosette!"

"You're free to try it on Azelma, It's much to small for me, if it fits, you may have it."

"Oh thank you, I'll be right back!"

Once Azelma shut the door, Eponine asked, "So what did you think?"

"Of which boy?"

"Marius of course!"

"He was okay, buy I really like Enjolras, he had something mysterious about him," Cosette said simply. Eponine could not believe what she was hearing, Cosette fancied Enjolras, the Enjolras Eponine wanted to call hers.

* * *

**Drama! What will happen? Tune into the next chapter to find out! (by the way, I know I've said this before, but I think the next chapter is my favorite one yet) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! How is everyone? I really like this chapter, I hope you guys do too. By the way, the reviews I got on the last chapter were great, I really enjoyed them. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yep you caught me I secretly own Les Mis. This was a joke, I in no way own Les Mis. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Eponine attempted to fake a smile, "Enjolras is nice, but I know he's not interested in being in love right now, he has a lot going on."

"Oh well, I would like to get to know him, find out what he's hiding." Cosette said with a wink. Azelma crashed through the door, twirling like a princess, ending with a curtsie and a royal wave.

"You look beautiful Azelma! I love the color. You must keep it!" Cosette said reaching out to feel the fabric.

Eponine just wanted to get out of there. She was upset with Cosette, but mostly herself. Why was she so stupid? She shouldn't have brought Enjolras here, than Cosette would have never met him. Eponine jumped from the chair she was sitting in, "Azelma I didn't even notice the time, we must be getting home to Gavroche."

"Couldn't we stay for a little long 'Ponine?"

"No Azelma, we must go," Eponine said teeth clenched. She grabbed Azelma's wrist and started pulling her towards the door, "Bye Cosette, it was nice to see you."

"Thank you for everything!" Azelma seconded as she was pulled out the door. When they reached the street Azelma pulled her arm back, crossing it with the other across her new green dress that she was still wearing. She pouted and Eponine could tell it would be a long quiet walk home, and she let herself get lost in thought. She knew Cosette wasn't trying to do any harm, but she was. Cosette was rich and beautiful, and Eponine was a no one. What chance would she have? Not to mention what it would do to Marius. Poor Naive Marius! The two seemed to be getting along so well, she thought that it would be love in no time. But with all these thoughts in her head she couldn't help but realize what a changed person Cosette is now compared to the meek child she was then. Eponine found herself in a distant memory, blurry with almost ten years of age:

_Mama was yelling at Cosette again, but what else was new? I was playing in the other room listening to the shouts. Cosette was my age, but Mama told me not to be nice to her. So we couldn't ever be friends. Mama said she was dirty and she would get me dirty if I played with her. She told Azelma the same thing. She didn't have to tell Gavroche though, he was just a baby. I had to watch Gavroche sometimes, but normally Mama made Cosette do that too. One time I asked Mama if she could have another baby for me to play with. She had said that if she had another baby, she wouldn't keep it, three was enough. She said she would throw it in the river, but then she said never mind, I'll throw myself in the river instead to get away from you all. I cried for a week after that. I wanted a baby of my own! But Mama said if I kept crying she would make me work like Cosette and I would be a little dirty girl. I figured that must be why Cosette was dirty, because she did cry an awful lot. Azelma and I's bedroom was underneath Cosette's room in the attic. Every night she cried and cried. She would scream for her mama, just like a little baby. Azelma and I would make fun of her sometimes, but eventually the joke got old and we decided to do something else. When Mama left Cosette after yelling, I snuck into the room Cosette was in._

"_May I have Gavroche?" I asked. Cosette nodded her head solemnly. She was a skinny girl. Tinier than Azelma and I. She wore the old clothes we had long grown out of. I picked up Gavroche and put him on my hip, "Are you ever hungry Cosette?"_

_She didn't answer me, but looked up from scrubbing the floor with deep sunken eyes. She didn't have to answer for me to know what she wanted to say. Mama didn't feed her often or really anything good when she did and I knew she must want more food. Her crying kept me up at night, so I decided to strike her a deal, "I was thinking Cosette, if you stopped crying at night, maybe, maybe I could sneak you some food."_

_An open mouthed Cosette gave a nod and maybe even a small smile, and went back to work. I kissed Gav on the cheek and sat him back down; then I went on my way._

_That night Cosette was as quiet as she had ever been. She did whine and whimper, but not bad enough to bother me. The next morning I cut the crust from my bread and kept it in my apron pocket. When I knew my Mama and Papa were occupied, I snuck Cosette the bread crust. For maybe the first time ever, Cosette talked to me, under her breath, she muttered, "Thank you."_

_Cosette and I did this for many weeks. It didn't make us friends, we simply relied on each other to meet our needs. Life went on. Gavroche learned to walk, Azelma celebrated her birthday, and papa ran our inn, just like usual. Feeding Cosette had become a part of my daily routine._

_One day, it was awfully quiet around the inn. Mama had yelled at Cosette to fetch water and I was on the floor with Gavroche, playing with a toy of his. It was taking Cosette longer than usual and Mama was getting impatient. Mama said Cosette should be home by now. She shouldn't leave us waiting. Soon after Mama had said it, Cosette came through the door. She was with an older man, probably a few years older than papa. Cosette was smiling and giggly. The man said she was going to take Cosette away. Mama called Papa into the room, and told me to take Azelma and Gav upstairs. I looked at Cosette one more time before I went. This was the last time I ever saw Cosette. When Mama said I could come back down, the two were gone. Mama said she needed that little brat, and shouldn't have let her go. Mama said I would be the new Cosette. I had to clean the house and watch the kids. I tried to tell Mama that I had been good, I wasn't bad like Cosette. I didn't cry. Mama just told me that being good doesn't get you anywhere in life. Anywhere at all. She said smart is what I should've been. Then she told me to sweep the floors._

Eponine couldn't help but feel bitter at the thought of that day. Both her life and Cosette's changed that day, one for the better, one for the worst. Eponine also realized that Cosette must be so friendly to Eponine now, because of the small service she did her as a child. Eponine always thought she was cold towards Cosette, but it was probably the most kindness anyone had shown her the whole time she had lived with the Thenardiers. But it hadn't made them friends, but somewhere in Cosette's mind they were. Eponine was still angry with Cosette for well, everything, but remembering her horrid past, Eponine tried to forgive her. Eponine now knew she must do something, before it was too late.

* * *

**Okay guys, what are your thoughts? Should I do more chapters like this? **

**I also wanted to tell my readers (I love you all by the way) that I'm in a play opening in about two weeks (Any other Theater kids here? I assume since this is a Les Mis fanfiction) and I'm also starting another play (which just happens to be the one and only Les Miserables) but my point is, I'm going to be really busy. And I mean REALLY BUSY. I'm not to worried about actually writing, because I write it down in a notebook first, which I can do almost anywhere. It's typing and uploading I'm worried about. So let's just see how it all works out. Review! I love to hear from you guys! If I haven't talked to you before, I would love to now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry It's been a while guys! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Hahaha haha ha I own Les Mis? Yeah in my dreams.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Enjolras, I need to talk to you."

Eponine had found herself rushing home. She checked on Gavroche to make sure he hadn't ripped apart the apartment, ("Gosh 'Ponine! Don't ya trust me!") and asked Azelma to keep an eye on the house, ("Fine I'll do whatever you want. I always do whatever you want, don't I?") and before she could even think things over, she found herself at Enjolras's door, where she was now standing.

"What is it Eponine? I figured you would be coming around to talk to Marius, but he's at the café with the others," Enjolras said, mildly concerned.

Eponine crossed the length of the living room, and sat on the sofa, head in hands, "I made a huge mistake today, maybe the largest mistake in all of history."

"What happened? I'm sure it will be okay, Eponine."

"I don't know if it will be okay," Eponine started to cry, "It's just, that Cosette, She doesn't fancy Marius. She doesn't fancy him at all."

Enjolras sat down next to Eponine, "Don't cry, it's not your fault. You can't control the way she feels."

"The thing I'm sure she would like Marius if it wasn't for me. She fancies another man. Another man, I… introduced her to."

"I still don't think it's that bad 'Ponine"

"That's the thing, it is bad. If Marius would find out it would crush him. Because, because… Cosette thinks she may have feelings for, well, you."

Enjolras was shocked. He hadn't said three words to Cosette the whole time they were at her home. Enjolras grabbed Eponine's hand, "I don't know what to say."

"And I figured Cosette is so rich, and funny, not to mention beautiful, why wouldn't you like her?" Eponine wasn't even controlling what came out of her mouth, she just let it flow.

"Eponine I could never even consider fancying Cosette."

"Why not? She's perfect! Every guy would fancy perfect little Cosette!"

"I already love someone else. And trust me, she's a thousand times better than Cosette ever will be."

And just like that, he kissed her.

Eponine was shocked. Of course she had an idea of how Enjolras felt, but she wasn't sure he would ever act on it. And she figured as soon as she said "Cosette" he would run and fall as deeply in love with her as Marius was, but instead here he was, kissing her.

Eponine started laughing and Enjolras pulled away saying, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No! It's not you Enjolras. I was just laughing because when I came here that was really the last thing I expected to happen, but the best possible turn out that could."

"Eponine I should've told you how I felt sooner. I just couldn't face my feelings, couldn't face you. I didn't know if you felt the same way, but when you came in here tonight, I could tell you weren't only worried about sparing Marius's feelings, but your own. I knew this was the right time to tell you, or well show you I suppose."

"Well I'm sure glad you did," Eponine joked, than in all seriousness said, "I'll admit, I was afraid to fall for you. I wasn't afraid of getting hurt, or any other reasonable fear. I was afraid because I had this image, this dream, of a perfect life and I wasn't sure you would fit, but you did. You proved to me you were perfect. And as soon as I realized it, I was afraid of something else, losing you before I got to ever have you."

Then Enjolras kissed her again. More deep, more passionate, now that he knew Eponine was okay with it. But of course at that very moment, Marius walked in the door.

"Well…" At first Marius looked shocked, but then he smiled. He had obviously known how the two had felt about each other, "Am I interrupting something? Because I can go, Grantaire did say have another drink, but I said no, Enjolras is home alone, I suppose I should head home so he's not lonely, but I see you had plenty of company."

"Oh I should be going,"Eponine quickly stood and walked towards the door, "Goodnight Marius. Goodnight Enjolras."

"When Eponine got to the hallway, she smiled. She decided she would tell Azelma, since she had no idea about anything. Eponine brushed her hair down, and opened her apartment door.

Eponine could never have prepared herself for what she saw. Gavroche was laying on the ground, obviously hurt, maybe passed out. Azelma had his head on her lap, brushing his hair out of his face. Her freckled face was bright red, like she had been slapped, and her new dress was torn and crinkled as if someone had grabbed it and ripped it. Azelma's green eyes looked up into Eponine's, pleading. And there in the middle of the room, stood Eponine's father. A shiver went up Eponine's back.

"Father, you're home."

* * *

**AHHHHH! Crazy chapter! I know it's not great, I'm not exactly the most romantic person**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been a while, I'm getting bad at posting these, I'm just unbelievably busy and wanted to give you guys this chapter tonight even though I didn't plan on posting it yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't even dream of owing Les Mis**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Where 'ave you been girl?" Eponine's father shouted.

"None of your business! The question is "Where 'ave you been"?" Eponine said mocking her father's accent, "You left me here to care for Azelma and Gavroche alone! Not that you're taking such great care of them now!"

Her father slapped her, "You don't talk to me that way, they're my kids and I'll take care of them my way!"

"Well take it from one of your kids; I'd rather be on my own."

"I put a roof over your head! I put food in your mouth!"

"You seem to be forgetting, I work day and night. I could easily put a roof over my own head!"

At that point Eponine's father took her by her hair and pulled her down as hard as he could. Eponine fell head first to the ground, narrowly avoiding the table on her way down. As soon as she was down, her father started kicking her, hard in the gut. Eponine knew he was just trying to provoke a response, but she refused to admit she was in pain. Finally, her father grabbed her arm, digging his extremely long fingernails deep into her skin. He pulled her up, looking her in the eyes.

"If you think you could do better than I can, then why don't you leave? For that matter, please do. Get out!"

"I'm not leaving. Not without my siblings. I'm taking Azelma and Gavroche with me."

"Take 'em. I'm done with all of you." Azelma stood up, attempting to lift Gavroche up with her, "Now leave! And don't come back!"

Eponine and Azelma ran out of the apartment, carrying Gavroche between them, behind they the heard the door slam. Eponine wasn't sure where to go. Enjolras's door caught her eye, but Eponine couldn't ask that of him.

Azelma looked at Eponine, "Where are we going to go? What about getting our stuff?"

"I don't know Azelma. Let's just get to the street and try to wake Gav up, what happened to him?"

"Father came in, he was angry about something. Then he turned and hit Gav. I think father hit Gav just hard enough to knock him out."

"What are ya saying about me?" Gavroche started to open his eyes.

"Oh 'roche! You're awake!" Eponine exclaimed, "You see father knocked you out, then he um, kicked us out."

"Happy to be rid of him, where are we going?" he asked as they reached the door.

"We don't know yet," Azelma answered. As they walked down the street, a voice called them from a dark alleyway.

"Eponine! Azelma! Gavroche!" it hissed. Eponine paused, but then recognized the voice of her own mother. She was still reluctant to go, knowing her mother often did her father's bidding, but decided all three of them owed her a final goodbye.

"Mother is that you?" Eponine asked, her siblings trailing behind.

"Oh my darling," Eponine's mother hugged her. It seemed out of the usual, her mama wasn't exactly the most loving mother in the world, "I'm so sorry I have been such a terrible mother. It hadn't hit me till I watched my husband throw my children into the street, but I now see I have failed at raising you."

None of them said anything. Though their mother wasn't abusive like their father, she was still a bully. Seeing her in such a fragile state was odd. Her mother continued speaking.

"Eponine, I need your help. I'm asking you for one final favor. I'm pregnant with another child. I don't want this child to live the same life you three had. Eponine, when my child is born, I want you to take it and raise it as your own son or daughter. You always said you wanted me to have a baby for you to take care of. Now, you are free from your father. I'm not. He would never let me escape, let alone with his child. He doesn't know that I'm with child. I'm five months along, and lucky to not be showing severely enough for him to notice. Will you do this for me Eponine? Save your brother or sister from the life that I had given you?"

Without hesitating, Eponine said, "Yes I will mother."

Azelma stood shocked with her mouth agape, unsure what to do. Gavroche, on the other hand, looked at their mother and said simply, "Aren't you a little old to have a baby?"

"I suppose I am," Their mama said, "Now here's five francs. I know it's not a whole lot, but I hope it will be enough till you are somewhere safe. It's all I have. I will see you soon, stay safe."

And with that, their mother disappeared into the darkness.

"So what are we going to do?" Azelma asked.

"Yeah we don't exactly have anywhere to go," Gavroche added, "Not that I'd mind living on the streets."

"We are not living on the streets you two! Just let me think." They couldn't go to Enjolras. He lived to close to their father, not to mention he didn't have room for them. There was an inn near the Café, but she doubted they would be able to afford it. They didn't have any relatives to go to, they were all in with her father. Then Eponine had an idea. It was really the last place she wanted to go, but it was their only option. She didn't have a choice.

"C'mon guys, I think I have an idea. Follow me."

* * *

**Plot Twist! So what do you think will happen? I'm not trying to beg for reviews, but honestly they do help me to write and get some ideas, and to know what my readers are thinking. Soooo sorry again it's taken me so long!**


	14. Chapter 14

**New Chapter! This is sort of a filler, but important in the story I suppose. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis, but sometimes I'm afraid Les Mis owns me :/**

* * *

"Eponine what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"No it's the farthest thing from alright," Eponine was standing in Cosette's foyer. Cosette had clearly been preparing for bed when the three knocked on her door.

"Come sit by the fire, you three are soaked to the bone, it's raining pretty hard out there," Cosette led them into the sitting room, "Will you be here for a while? I'll get you a change of clothes if you need it."

"We may, as long as you don't mind us here; we are intruding," Eponine said.

"You're fine; you're free to stay here as long as you need. Marie, our maid, went to get Papa and wake him up, so he'll be down soon. I should have something for you girls to wear, and I do believe Marie has a boy Gavroche's age. I'll be right back."

Once Cosette walked away, Gavroche looked around and whistled, "I could get used to this 'Ponine. I knew your friends lived nice, but this is _real_ nice."

"We won't be here for long Gav, so don't get too comfortable. Hopefully only for a few days, maybe a couple of weeks at the most until we can move into a place of our own.

Azelma had been oddly quiet throughout the night. Eponine knew her sister, and could tell the sudden change had been hard on the meek girl. Eponine had wanted to tell Azelma what happened between Enjolras and herself, but knew it would be too much on top of their father kicking them out and their mother announcing a pregnancy. Today had been full of emotional ups and downs for Eponine herself, and she had absolutely no idea how she was still standing.

Cosette and her papa walked into the room, Cosette carrying two dresses in her arms, "Marie went to pick up something for Gavroche. These two dresses are for you. They're about the same size. They are a little bit plain, but I wanted you to be comfortable and they looked as though they would fit you."

It was nicer than anything Eponine had ever owned, "Thank you so much Cosette for everything."

"You're welcome. There's a room down the hall and to the left if you would like to change."

"And once you're done," Cosette's papa added, "We'll discuss the situation."

"Thank you Monsieur Fauchelevent." Eponine and Azelma went to change, coming back dry and comfortable. Poor Gav was still soaked to the bone.

"You three can sit down, now don't think I mind you three staying here, but may I ask what has brought you here?"

"Well you see my Father, Monsieur, he was not happy," Eponine told him the story completely, starting with her father forcing them out to when their mother left them in the alleyway, "So I was left to care for Azelma and Gavroche, not to mention my mother's child on the way, and Cosette had once said we are free here anytime. I hate to burden you-"

"You are more than free to here as long as you may need. I have more rooms than I know what to do with. And it is quite lonely here with just Cosette and I. I'm afraid we only have two guest rooms though, can two of you share?"

Eponine couldn't even imagine having her own room, but she wanted to keep her siblings close, "We will all share a room, at least for tonight."

Cosette led the three to their room and soon after Marie brought the clothes for Gavroche. While he was changing, Azelma and Eponine decided to leave the room. Though they normally do all change together, but being a guest in the Fauchelevent's home, decided to have the proper manners of leaving the room, Eponine took the opportunity to talk to Azelma.

"How are you feeling Azelma, are you okay?"

"I've been better, it's just all such a shock," Azelma said staring blankly at a spot in the wall, "I can't believe father would go so far as to kick us out, then the fact another child is going to be born to those two, I just don't know what to think about it!"

"At least we will be able to save the baby!" Eponine said, "I know it's a silly question, but do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Mama's due for another boy," Azelma said simply.

"I suppose she-"

"But I have this odd feeling it will be a girl."

"I was thinking the exact same thing!"

"Eponine, do you think it will look more like Mama or Father?"

"I hope it looks like neither. Even though Mama has realized what she's done wrong, it doesn't mean she's changed her ways and Father is just plain horrible," Eponine said as she took a few steps down the hall to look at a painting on the wall.

"Well I look like father," Azelma said, thinking aloud, "And Gav looks like Mama, but you Eponine, you don't look like either."

"I suppose, maybe I'm not their child," Eponine said with a laugh.

"No you are, but I hope she looks like you Eponine."

"Maybe she will," then a thought hit Eponine, "What will we name her?"

"Maybe it's just me, but I like Isabelle," Azelma said looking at Eponine to see what she thought.

"I like Isabelle," Eponine considered, "I think it's perfect."

Gavroche opened the door to the bedroom, "You two know you can come in now?"

"I thought it was taking you a while," Eponine said as she walked back in, "It's time to go to bed you two, it's been a long day."

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope to update soon, but I have a singing competition tomorrow, so I doubt it will be then. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been meaning to post this and haven't gotten around to it. I'm really tired so ummm yeah, the story:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Les Mis, I would probably have more money than I do now, so no I don't own Les Mis**

* * *

Eponine woke up bright and early to head to work. She planned on taking her siblings with her, she figured Azelma could make some money, and Eponine wanted to keep an eye on Gavroche; Not to mention he got along so well with Marius and Enjolras, she was sure he would fit right in with the other men who spent time there.

Eponine crawled out of bed and headed into the hallway. Eponine had wanted to tell Cosette she was going to be heading to work, but figured she would still be asleep. To Eponine's surprise, Cosette's door was open and her room vacant. Eponine wondered where Cosette could be, and after a quick look out of a window, figured out she was in the garden. Eponine rushed outside and caught up to Cosette.

"Good morning Cosette! Are you out for a morning stroll?"

"Yes! Eponine, would you like to join me?"

"I suppose I can for a while. I just wanted to tell you that Azelma, Gavroche, and I will be heading out soon. I must head to work."

"Azelma and Gavroche are free to stay here!" Cosette said.

"I would just like to keep them close," Eponine explained.

"I understand, but you must have some breakfast before you head to work. I'm sure Marie already has it started."

"You don't have to feed us."

"But I want to. You used to feed me, remember? I'm simply returning a favor." Cosette said looking deep into Eponine's eyes, pulling out the memories deeply buried in her mind.

"That was hardly a favor," Eponine looked away, unable to meet Cosette's eyes.

Cosette continued as though it was everyday conversation to bring up the two's dreadful past, "It is nice to see Gavroche again. The last time I saw him he could barely talk, now that mouth really doesn't stop, does it?"

"I hadn't even realized you haven't seen him since we've reunited."

"I haven't, but it is fine. Once I had left you're home, I really did miss caring for Gavroche."

"I'm sure he missed you. I know my mama did, miss having you to clean at least," Eponine sighed.

"Breakfast is most likely almost done, perhaps we should head in and wake Azelma and Gavroche?" Cosette suggested.

Eponine and Cosette got the two sleeping children up and all enjoyed a delicious breakfast together. It was the most food Eponine had consumed in a while, and it was maybe the best thing she had ever tasted. Eponine was starting to agree with Gavroche, she could get used to this. But she knew she could only stretch the Fauchelevent's hospitality so far. Soon the trio were ready to go, and they headed to work.

As they approached the café, Eponine stopped her siblings to talk to them, "I need you two to behave in here. Azelma, I'm going to see if there are any jobs for you to do so you can make a little bit of money, and Gavroche, just behave. Please."

"Gosh 'Ponine I'll be fine."

"There's a group of students who are very close friends with Monsieur Marius and Monsieur Enjolras. You may say hello and be friendly, but don't get into too much trouble. Especially Azelma, you're a pretty girl, and some of those men are only looking for a pretty girl. Especially Courfeyrac. Gavroche, you can mingle, but if Grantaire offers you a drink, don't take it."

But of course, as soon as they walked through the door, many of the men had waved and called Gavroche over. Eponine was shocked, "Roche, how do you know them?"

"What do you think I do all day? I was working for them before you were!"

"Wait, is that why you were out so early that one morning?"

"Took you long enough," Gavroche ran over to sit by Courfeyrac fitting right in. Azelma on the other hand looked lost.

"Azelma I could see if there's something you could do to help out, if not there are books in the corner."

"But I can't read."

"Yes, but it may get someone to ask what you are reading and then it will start a conversation," Eponine said with a wink. She then walked over to the owner, "I'm here, what's there for me to do?"

"Lot's, but you don't have to start for another fifteen minutes."

"Why?"

"Because Monsieur Enjolras has been asking when you will get here for the last half an hour," The manager said smiling.

"He has?" a blushing Eponine giggled. Eponine was shocked. She didn't giggle.

"Go ahead, go talk to him," Eponine wandered over to where Enjolras was. She didn't want to seem too flirty, but when was she one to play it safe?

Enjolras was sitting in a corner next to a window, writing hastily in a journal. Eponine put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?"

Emjolras laughed, his harsh posture softening, "I don't know. Who could it possibly be?"

Eponine gave him a quick hug from behind and then pulled up a chair next to him, "I have fifteen minutes, and I need to tell you something."

"Oh no, Eponine did I do something?"

"No, no! It's not you, you're fine. I'm going to tell you something, but you must promise not to be angry."

"I doubt I will be angry."

"I've told you about my father, the way he treats us, that I must pay my way, but what I have not told you is that he is abusive. He always beats us. I don't mean a fatherly beating, but something so bad; we're unable to move the next day. Yesterday, he came back home from some trip he had been on, and long story short he kicked us out of the house."

"Eponine! I'm so sorry, where are you staying?" Enjolras asked as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm at Cosette's. If you need me, that's where I'll be. You're free to stop by. Be careful around my father though."

Eponine and Enjolras talked for a few more minutes before Eponine had to go.

Enjolras looked deep into Eponine's eyes, "I cannot wait to spend more time with you Eponine."

"I can't wait another day," Eponine walked away, knowing it had been long over fifteen minutes, but the owner did not say a word. Eponine smiled to herself again. Gavroche was laughing with a few of the students, Azelma was in the corner talking nervously to a young man, Combeferre, Eponine recognized. And Eponine was in love with someone who cared back. Things were looking up from here, bright and sunny.

* * *

**Sorry I know it's a filler and so was the last chapter, but they're necessary to get the story in the direction I need it to go. So thanks for all the reviews! I'm so excited for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright guys I'm sorry for the delay, and I know I always say it, but I have had no time to write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis**

* * *

Chapter 16

A month had come and gone in a wink of an eye. Spring was finally awakening and the weather was warm. Eponine, Azelma, and Gavroche were still living at the Fauchelevent's, and even though Eponine knew they had long overstayed their welcome, no one wanted them to go. Monsieur Fauchelevent honestly enjoyed having them there, and the three were comfortable and healthy. So they continued to live there.

Everyday Eponine would spend a few minutes in the morning with Enjolras, enjoying a little time together before Eponine had to work. Everyone at the café had figured out about their relationship pretty quickly, including Azelma and Gavroche, but Eponine had yet to tell Cosette about Enjolras and herself. Eponine wasn't sure if Cosette still had feelings for Enjolras and didn't want to bring him up, for the two girls had been getting along well, not to mention Eponine still wanted things to work out with Marius and Cosette. Neither one of the boys had been over to Cosette's house, until one day in early April.

Eponine was in the bedroom she shared with Azelma (Gavroche had claimed the spare) letting Cosette dress her up in yet another dress. Eponine had the day off and was already missing Enjolras.

"I really do love this one on you," Cosette said examining the dress Eponine currently had on, dark blue with cold accents, "I think you should keep it."

"Oh well if you really don't want it," Eponine felt bad just taking it.

"It's fine, I outgrew it years ago, yes?" Cosette said as they heard a knock on the door.

Marie popped her head in the door, "There's a young man at the door, he is looking for Mademoiselle Thenardier ."

"Who is it Marie?" Eponine wasn't sure, but she had an idea who it was.

"He said he is called Monsieur Enjolras."

"Tell him I will be right down," After Marie left, Eponine turned to Cosette, "I'm sorry it looks like I must go."

"Eponine I have a question for you," Cosette said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice, "Are you and Monsieur Enjolras… together?"

"I'm so sorry Cosette! I knew you said you may have feelings for him but I-"

"I knew it!" Cosette didn't seem upset, if anything she seemed excited, "I know what I told you, but it was all a lie! I could tell how you felt about Enjolras and I was trying to get you to tell me!"

"But… But… you were?" Eponine was shocked. That was the last thing she expected, it had never even crossed her mind.

"Yes I was, and I have a little secret of my own," Cosette leaned in dropping her voice to a whisper, "I have been writing to Marius."

Eponine laughed, "Cosette you're such a secret keeper! I don't believe you on any of it! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you hadn't told me, but we can talk about it later, there's a young man waiting for you downstairs," Cosette giggled.

Eponine inhaled sharply, "Do I look alright?"

"You have never looked better! Now go see what he wants!"

Eponine walked out the door, then ran down the steps, almost running straight into Enjolras, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

Enjolras grabbed Eponine's hands, "You're fine. You look beautiful, so beautiful, it would be a shame not to go out."

"What were you thinking?"

"A Picnic," Enjolras said while grabbing a picnic basket off of a small end table, "We haven't gotten to spend much time together, and we are both off today. Plus it's beautiful out."

"I would love to, just let me tell Azelma and Roche I will be gone," Eponine said quickly kissing Enjolras on the cheek. Eponine found her two siblings in the sitting room, she stuck her head in, "I'm heading out with Enjolras, behave."

Then she headed back to him, but then a thought occurred to her, _Was Azelma reading a book? But she can't read. _But quickly dismissed the thought because she was sure it was nothing.

"Alright I'm back, are you ready to go? Wait where are we going?"

"A park near where I grew up. I used to play there as a child. It brings back good memories, and I imagine there couldn't be a better place to make new ones."

"That's so sweet, I can't wait," And they walked outside, hand in hand.

* * *

Enjolras had never been so nervous in his life. He couldn't even think of a time he was nervous in comparison to this. It was a beautiful day and he was with a perfect girl. He couldn't imagine a better day to ask Eponine to marry him.

He knew it was sudden. They hadn't even known each other that long, and had been seeing each other for an even shorter amount of time, but he knew she was the one. She brought out another side of him, one he didn't even know he had. A sweet side, a sensitive side, a silly side. He still wasn't sure how to handle these new sides, but if it meant he had her, he really didn't care.

Then there was the looming cloud of the revolution. He knew it was coming. The pressure was rising, the people were ready. Of course he hadn't told Eponine. He couldn't. He knew it would crush her. Enjolras wasn't stupid, he knew he could die that day, probably would die that day, and he wanted to give Eponine all the love he can before that day, which was all the love he had. He may not have much time, but he had to give her as much as he could while he was still able.

So a few weeks ago Enjolras woke up and knew he had to propose to Eponine soon. He had planned this day, this time, but kept it all a secret. He had wanted the day to be a surprise. Still when he showed up, she looked perfect, like she knew he would be there. Of course she didn't, no one did, but that ironic sense of timing Eponine had was just one more thing he loved about her.

Enjolras had decided to take her on a walk, then a picnic, and inn the end, when the mood was just right, he would propose. He was only hoping she would say yes. Maybe it was too soon, may she was too busy right now. But he had to take the chance now, in case he never had it again.

"So where is this park you're taking me to?" Eponine asked.

"I already told you, it's near where I grew up, that exact location is a secret. I want it to be a surprise, so just enjoy the walk," Enjolras had considered several places in where to take Eponine, but this one was the absolute best. It was a beautiful park in the nicest section of town. Enjolras could see bringing his future family here someday. Of course Eponine had told him she wanted to live on a farm, far out of town, so he supposed it would have to be a trip made on special occasions. He could just imagine sitting there with Eponine and their children reliving this very day. That is if he lived to be there, but he would never let Eponine think he wouldn't be there.

Eponine smiled, "Why wouldn't I enjoy it? I'm with you."

* * *

**Okay so I didn't get time to proof read this so sorry if it's a total mess, but I personally was fangirling so hard when I wrote parts of this, just saying.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter! I have a few questions for you guys, but I'm going to put it at the end. Sorry I'm not posting as often (it's Tech Week!)**

**Disclaimer: If I ever own Les Mis I will tell you all, but I don't, so until then...**

* * *

"This is delicious, did you make this?" Eponine asked even though she doubted he did.

"Yes I did," Enjolras said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" she said amazed.

"Sort of," he admitted, "I had some help from the cooks at the café."

"I'm still impressed," she giggled.

"I love your laugh Eponine," he said.

"Thank you," Eponine wasn't sure where this suddenly romantic side of Enjolras was coming from, but she must admit she liked it, "Well I love you."

The picnic had been so wonderful for Eponine. She had never had anyone treat her so well. Enjolras was like a dream come true. She could never imagine losing him. The only thing she ever thought could separate them now was death, and if death was to separate them, she wanted to go first. She wasn't going to live without him now he was here. Of course, Enjolras was still planning that revolution of his, Eponine knew it. Even though he was only having speeches and meetings when he thought she wasn't around, but she always was, hiding in the shadows. And the revolution was coming soon, within the summer. So Eponine was taking this moment in, because the two may only have a few months.

Eponine tried not to think about it too often, it just made her upset. It would put her in a bad mood for the rest of the day, till nothing could cheer her up. So she just avoided the thought till it wouldn't even cross her mind.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Enjolras asked reaching into the basket.

"I'm so full, I don't know if I can take another bite," Eponine felt like she was going to explode.

He looked disappointed, "You have to have some, it's the best part."

She felt bad not taking it, and agreed to have some.

"I have a special cupcake just for you, but it comes with a question," Enjolras reached into the basket but then seemed to change his mind. He stood up, and then helped Eponine up as well, continuing to hold her hands even once she was up.

"Eponine, I have never met anyone like you. You are strong and courageous. You're not afraid to take risks for the people you love and in order to love. You understand things that I don't understand, and even without having a formal education you are the smartest person I know. You are funny and light hearted. And even though everything you have been though you are so strong and have never given up," Enjolras got down of one knew.

"You single handedly made me a different, better person. The old Enjolras never would be on a romantic picnic on a beautiful day. He would have been worrying about something out of his hands, instead of seeing what's in front of him. But one time he looked to see what was there instead of looking past, and he found the best thing in his life. The best thing in my life."

"So Eponine Thenardier," Enjolras pulled a cupcake out of the picnic basket, the cupcake had a ring sitting on top, surround by icing, "Will you marry me?"

Eponine opened her mouth to answer, but Enjolras continued to talk, "I know it's early, how long have we really known each other? But I couldn't imagine a life without you. You have changed me, and I want to make you my wife. Eponine I love you, and can only hope you love me back," The last part didn't sound quite as put together as the rest, which just made Eponine giggle.

"Enjolras, Yes! Yes! I'll marry you, oh my goodness, yes!" He kissed her.

"Never has the word yes sounded so good," he said when they separated, "That had to be the most nervous I have ever been in my life. I was so worried that-"

"I would say no?" She laughed, "How could I ever say no?"

"I thought maybe you weren't ready with us barely knowing each other. I didn't want to rush it."

"You're not rushing it," Eponine said, "I don't think you can rush true love."

Enjolras smiled, "Do you think this is true love?"

"Of course it is, I wouldn't have said yes if it wasn't," and they kissed again.

He pulled away a few seconds later, "I only have one problem."

Eponine was worried and confused, "What is it?"

"I feel like as a young gentleman, I should ask permission to marry you. I know your father is not an option."

"That's true I suppose, there is really no one to ask. My father would kill you on the spot. He's not even my real father anymore. But that does give me an idea," she had an epiphany.

"What are you talking about, Eponine?"

"Enjolras, you could ask Monsieur Fauchelevent to marry me!"

"Cosette's father? Why?"

"Because he's been kinder and more loving than my actual father ever was. He's given us a home, food, and a sense of family."

"Well that's what we will do." Enjolras grabbed her hand again, squeezing it.

"We will have a dinner with the family, asking his permission and announcing the engagement," She decided.

"Till then let's keep it a secret, not because I'm ashamed, but because I want this day to stay between , our little secret till we surprise everyone."

"It sounds like a plan."

"Eponine, remember your dream, your image of a perfect life you once told me about? What was it?"

"I guess it's sort of silly. I want to live in a big house with lots of land and lots of kids and lots of pets. Away from the drama of the city, where we can live surrounded by love and happiness."

"That's not silly at all Eponine. It's perfect. _That's_ our plan." He whispered.

They sat back down, eating their dessert. Eponine ate the cupcake and licked the icing off the ring. Enjolras then put it on her hand. Eponine was going to be married, married to a man a few months ago she could have only dreamed of.

* * *

**I don't know if they technically had cupcakes for the time period, but they do now! Alright y'all! The barricade scene will be coming _soon_. Three or four chapters give or take. I was wondering, if before I posted the barricade chapters (I think the barricade will be in two parts) if you would want to read a short chapter on Azelma and what's been going on with her. It's not done, but I've sort of been working on it along with this, so review/PM me if you would like it or not. I really would like to post it, so just tell me :) I'm so excited to post the barricade chapters because what happens will blow your mind!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry it's been a week since I've posted! The play I was in ran this weekend, not to mention I was having complete writers block and still sort of am but it's getting there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis here, I do not own Les Mis there, I do not own Les Mis anywhere!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Eponine found her hands shaking as she set the table for dinner that evening. This was the evening Enjolras and Eponine were going to announce their engagement. The last two weeks their engagement had been a secret. It was a bit of a rush for her, being engaged and not telling anyone. But she also felt guilty for keeping it quiet. She was excited to finally let it out in the open.

It had been a stormy week, quite dull and boring; and Eponine proposed having a dinner to Cosette, who then brought it up with her papa. Monsieur Fauchelevent agreed, and the date was set. Of course Eponine, Cosette, Azelma, and Gavroche, would be there, along with Enjolras. Cosette had invited Marius, and Azelma invited someone as well. Though Eponine wasn't sure who it was, she highly expected Combeffere, because Eponine often saw the two together, even though Azelma denied it. Eponine had invited Courfeyrac as a surprise for Gav, but she highly doubted he would show up. He was probably out with some girl, but Eponine set a place for him anyway. And then there was Monsieur Fauchelevent of course, bringing the total up to nine; seven of which did not know the real purpose of this evening.

The first to arrive (out of the people who did not live there of course) was Enjolras. Eponine had asked him to come about a half an hour early to discuss what they were going to say. When she heard the knock on the door, She rushed to it shouting , "Don't worry, I have it Marie!"

Eponine opened the door for Enjolras and after a quick look around to make sure no one was watching them, she embraced him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Are you ready?" Enjolras asked with a nervous but playful smile.

Eponine smiled back, "As ready as I'll ever be! Let's go to the sitting room so we can talk."

Eponine found Gavroche in there, bouncing up and down on the chair, "Gav! Stop that, go to your room and start getting ready. Dinner starts in half an hour. Plus I need to talk to Enjolras."

"Sure you need to _talk_ to him," Gavroche teased.

"I do!" Eponine argued.

"What are you _talking_ about then?"

Eponine started pushing Gavroche out of the room, "None of your business! Now leave!"

Gavroche finally started to leave, but not before he got one last jab in, "Well as long as your only _talking_ I suppose I'll go!" and he shot up the stairs to his room.

"Gavroche is always a good time," Enjolras laughed, "Are we talking then or _talking?_"

She sat down with a thump and a grunt , "I just can't handle him, but down to business, have we decided what we're going to say?"

"Here's what I was thinking..."

When Enjolras and Eponine were done talking, they found that Marius had arrived with Combeffere in tow, whom Azelma sat herself beside. Eponine couldn't help but wonder what was going on between those two. Were they just friends, or were they something else? Eponine wasn't crazy about the ladder, Azelma was young and naïve; but Combeffere was a great guy, shy and sweet and Eponine knew if they were together there was no guy who would protect her sister better. Eponine and Enjolras sat next to Cosette and Marius with Azelma, Combeffere, and Gavroche across from them. Monsieur Fauchelevent was sitting at the head of the table.

"Are we still waiting for anyone, Eponine? I see there's an empty place at the table," He asked.

"Umm… sort of. It was a loose invitation, he wasn't sure if he would make it, so I set up a place for him anyway," Eponine was pretty sure Courfeyrac wasn't going to show up, "We can start if you would like."

"Starting without me?" Courfeyrac burst through the door.

Gavroche was bouncing out of his seat, "You invited Courfeyrac? And look at that, a seat right next to mine."

"Courfeyrac, you made it!" Eponine said happy but surprised.

"Of course!" He said, "So let's get started!"

Eponine and Enjolras had decided to make the announcement right before the main course came out. Eponine's hands were shaking so bad she could hardly eat any of the appetizer, and when she could she didn't taste it. Eponine started noticing things instead of eating, because that was just too hard. Cosette and Marius were holding hands under the table. Gavroche was stealing food off of Courfeyrac's plate. Azelma and Combeffere met eyes, and then looked away blushing. Enjolras and Monsieur Fauchelevent were in a deep conversation bouncing between politics and the unfair punishment of criminals. Though she knew it should be the last thing on her mind, she wandered back to the revolution. She knew all of this perfectness was going to change. All of the people she loved would be torn apart. So she just let the moment sink in, because she wanted to hold onto it forever. She was finally pulled out of her daydream by Enjolras, who had taken her hand and said it's time.

Enjolras spoke first, "Before we start the meal, Eponine and I would like to make an announcement. But first I would like to thank Monsieur Fauchelevent for the wonderful meal this evening."

Monsieur Fauchelevent nodded as to say you're welcome and Eponine continued, "Two weeks ago, Enjolras took me on a wonderful walk ending in a picnic."

"And there," Enjolras picked up, "Was where I asked Eponine to marry me."

Eponine pulled the ring out of her pocket and put it on her finger, then looked around. Marius looked shocked, along with Azelma and Combeffere. Cosette looked smug as if she saw it coming. Gavroche gave a mischievous smile as Courfeyrac let out a low whistle, but Monsieur Fauchelevent looked if anything, proud, "Congratulations."

"We organized this dinner tonight to let you all know, but mostly to ask Monsieur Fauchelevent a question," Eponine said.

"I know Eponine is not your daughter , but when I asked her to marry me, I had told her I wanted to be married with a father's blessing; and since she has seized contact with her father by birth, She told me there is only one other man she would ever consider a father. So Monsieur Fauchelevent, may I marry this beautiful, gorgeous, young woman?"

"You have my blessing," Monsieur Fauchelevent said, then turned to meet Eponine's eyes, "A father's blessing."

The rest of the evening was a good time, There were jokes about the wedding, including a silly argument over who would get to be the maid of honor, Cosette or Azelma. A little later in the evening, Marius asked permission to court Cosette, and after some hesitation Monsieur Fauchelevent agreed. It almost made Eponine forget about the revolution, and she could only hope, seeing such a wonderful future all together, Enjolras would forget about it too.

* * *

**I don't think "Court" was exactly time era appropriate but I wrote and rewrote that sentence and it was the only word that sounded okay. Alright guys so as I said when I posted the last chapter (I think) I have a MAJOR plot twist during the barricade, and I was thinking if I get so many reviews on this chapter or something like that, I'll post a hint about the barricade at the end of the next chapter. So let's say ten reviews? Does that sound like a plan? **


	19. Chapter 19

**I just realized this chapter is incredibly short, so I'm sorry about that! Just so you know, I am going to post the "Azelma" Chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Les Miserables! Sorry...**

* * *

Chapter 19

The café was full to the brim that morning, full of Enjolras's friends, fellow students, and citizens of Paris. He was almost positive this was the fullest he's ever seen it during one of his meetings, especially for the time he scheduled it. He had made sure it started two hours before Eponine's shift, so she wouldn't be there. Of course, many people asked to make it at night instead, but Enjolras was a morning person and knew he would do his best them; it was coming down to the wire and it was now or never.

Enjolras's engagement to Eponine had been made public a few days ago, and the word was just now getting around. Many half-asleep students came up to congratulate him.

"Well if it isn't the man himself," Marius poked, "I'm your best man right?"

"Are you kidding Marius?" Courfeyrac shot back, "I'm going to be his best man! I taught him every move he knows!"

"I introduced him to Eponine! If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't even be together!"

"Sit down you two, before it all goes to your head!" Enjolras finally interjected. He pushed through the crowd and pulled himself up onto the table, a few whistles and cheers about the engagement from his friends. Enjolras gave a grim smile, "I suppose many of you have heard the news by of my engagement, thank you for all of your support, but that is not why we're here today. I have recently received news that Lamarque is ill. He's fading fast, and when he passes, we will be in a very bad position. That is when we must act. From what I've heard from my sources, we will have till about June. All the planning we have done up till now means nothing compared to what we will be doing this next month or two. This is a time where we must be brave and strong. Remember why we are doing this in the first place, we must not give in. I know that I am not the only one here who has had changes in my life since we started this movement, but sometimes we must take our personal lives and put them aside for the greater good. Our little lives don't count in the big picture. Are there any questions, comments, or suggestions?"

The meeting went on a little longer after that, full of planning and other necessary discussion. Enjolras hadn't noticed till near the end that a dark figure was standing in the corner. At first he ignored it, it could be anyone. But then he realized it wasn't just anyone, it was Eponine. _She's heard everything _he thought _oh what have I done? She's going to be so upset._

* * *

Eponine wasn't exactly sure how she forced herself to sit there and listen to the whole meeting, but she did. Just when it was dying down she realized tears were streaming down her face. He was still going through the revolution; nothing could change his mind, could it? She couldn't understand why he was willing to throw their future away for this dumb idea of his. She knew she had to get out before Enjolras noticed her, not that she was more important than his precious movement. She was halfway to the door when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Eponine wait, let me explain!" It was Enjolras, of course he caught her, perfect.

"What do you want?" She snapped, "Don't you have a revolution to plan or something?"

"Please just listen."

"Listen to what? Why you're throwing your life away for this idea of yours? You're all going to die!"

Enjolras sighed, "If would just let me explain-"

"This is just plain selfish Enjolras! I don't want explanations! I want my fiancé to live till the wedding!" Eponine had tried to turn and leave, but he stopped her again and sat her down.

"Eponine, do you remember the way you grew up? I'm doing it for people like you! For you!"

She looked away, "I don't live that way anymore."

"But you used to, and I know you; and you wouldn't want another child to go through what you did," He said softly.

Eponine hated everything about this. The whole plan, but Enjolras always could persuade anyone about anything, and she knew he wasn't going to give in. But neither was she, "Fine you can throw everything away on one condition."

"Which is what?"

"I'm throwing everything away with you," Eponine threw her hands in the air. If he was going to die, so was she. And though she hated to admit it, the idea was great, even if it failed in the end.

"Eponine you can't" Enjolras protested.

"Yes I can. It's my decision. If you're going to fight, I'm fighting beside you. It's not your choice. This is the biggest moment in your life, and I would never forgive myself if I missed it."

"I don't like this…"

Eponine stood up, "Neither do I, but this is my choice, now excuse me, I must get to work."

She knew she had just possibly given up her friends, family, and future for this, but she couldn't let Enjolras do this alone. She needed to protect him. Maybe it was just the tears blurring her vision, but she couldn't see a life without him.

* * *

**So I didn't have much of a response on the hint about the barricade. I'm thinking about changing it to if you review that only you would get a sneak peak? I'm not sure, but I should probably decide soon because I'm almost done writing it...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I feel so bad! It's been forever since I've posted! I have just been so busy, I am studying for finals and my rehearsal schedules (for Les Mis!) are crazy and I have had no time at all! Here's the bonus Azelma chapter I promised. I swear as soon as summer starts I'll get my act together. (By the way, this chapter starts right after the kids get kicked out of their home and start living with Cosette)**

**Disclaimer: Even though I haven't posted in weeks, I still don't own Les Mis**

* * *

Chapter 20

Azelma

I just didn't know what to think. I didn't know at all. In the last 24 hours my world had literally been turned upside down. My father had kicked us out. My mother was having another baby. And I could tell something was up with Eponine. All I really needed was a good nights sleep and time to think, but instead Eponine had decided to drag Gavroche and I out in the early morning hours to go to work with her. I wanted to tell her I was plenty old enough to not have her watching me (I was barely younger than her) but I bit my tongue and did what I was told. I didn't know what she expected us to do today, especially me. I knew Gav would be fine, he played errand boy to those students that worked there, even though Eponine didn't know. When she went through her phase of barely being around he had told me he was helping them out. But what was I supposed to do all day? Sit there and look pretty? Well minus the pretty part. I took after my father; I was a stick in every sense. Skinny and awkwardly tall with bright red hair and a face covered with freckles. Eponine had warned me multiple times about young men, but I wasn't exactly attracting any.

I had never been to the café where Eponine worked, Roche had always been the one to spy on her, but I wasn't exactly impressed by what I saw as we approached. The café was broken down, dark and damp. I suppose it was better than nothing. Eponine said something to us before we went in, but I mostly ignored it. I nodded like I was listening, but I really didn't care, I was barely awake. I followed my sibilings in, feeling out of place. That was me, odd one out Azelma. I was always just the middle child. I wasn't Eponine, smooth and confident. Nor was I like Gavroche, adventurous and fun. I was just the wallflower, plain and quiet.

When we got in Gavroche went on his own, while I stuck to Eponine's side.

"Azelma, I could see if there's something you could do to help out, if not there's books in the corner," she suggested.

"But I can't read," my face turned red.

"Yes but it may get someone to ask what you are reading and then it will start a conversation," she said with a wink as she turned to go.

Eponine walked away leaving me there unsure what to do. What was I supposed to do looking at books I can't read all day? I ran my hand over the spines until one caught my eye. The book was a dark red, almost maroon, with gold lettering. Compared to all of the other books on the shelf, it looked in fairly good condition, but still very old. I pulled it out and turned around bumping into one of the students in the process

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" I apologized. I looked up and met his eyes before he quickly looked away. He was attractive, but in a simple way. He seemed to be one of those people who fade into the background.

"No it's my fault," he said quietly, "forgive me."

He went to grab a book from the shelf, as I watched over his shoulders, "Umm... Are there any books you would recommend?"

He blushed, "The one you're holding. It's my favorite."

"Really? It must be good! I had a feeling..." I smiled shyly realizing how stupid I must sound.

"If you read it, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Maybe we could even talk about it. What was your name again?" He proposed.

"I'm called Azelma. The only problem is I would love to read it, but I... Can't," I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, why did I say that? Now he's going to think I'm just plain dumb.

"I'm Combeffere, and maybe I could help you, read that is." Combeffere, what a fitting name.

"You would teach me?" I was shocked, that was such a generous offer.

"I don't have anything else to do. And I want you to be able to read it, because it's one of the best," he said avoiding eye contact again. At first I thought he didn't like me much, but then I realized he was shy. Being shy myself, I didn't know why I didn't realize it sooner. I couldn't believe he was really going to help me!

We started working on my reading everyday while Eponine was working. It amazed me that I could finally do something like this, something I thought I would never do! And I think my favorite part was spending time with Combeferre. I gradually grew more and more fond of him. Till I almost fancied him. He was sweet, and had more of a brain then I think he was really given credit for. He was so selfless on top of that.

One day Eponine had worked an extra shift, and Combeferre and I had already finished our lesson, so the two of us decided to go on a walk. There was a park not to far from the café and it was a warm sunny day. The walk had started out quite normally, with little conversation and shared smiles, but when we had started back Combeferre kissed me.

It was a shy kiss, completely out of context. After that we walked back in silence, but not an awkward silence; but the comfortable silence we had between the two of us. He didn't have to say anything for me to understand, I just did. From that point on we fancied each other but we didn't tell anyone, we knew there would be all kinds of drama if word got out. But I was happy, so did it really matter if everyone knew?

* * *

**So that's it! I was hoping to have a little more to say, but I didn't so it is kind of short! Thanks for reading! **


	21. Chapter 21

**It's summer and I have so much more free time so I should be posting more often. I still have rehearsal (tech week is next week) and camp which I'm some how going to balance I'm really not sure how, but I hope to post another chapter before then. I hope you guys haven't given up on me since I've been to busy to post. Enjoy the first of three parts (I think) of the barricade.**

**Disclaimer: I am currently performing in a community production of Les Mis, so I'm pretty sure I don't own it. **

* * *

Chapter 21

For Eponine, the month of May had gone much too fast. Instead of planning a wedding with her fiancé, they planned a revolution. She threw her heart and soul into the planning. Enjolras and Eponine had decided to center the fighting around a barricade, giving them the upper hand. No amount of planning though could calm Eponine's nerves. She didn't sleep at night, she just tossed and turned. On the rare occasions she actually slept, her sleep was plagued with nightmares. She was forced to watch her friends and family die several times each; Marius, Enjolras, and even Gavroche. She would more often than not wake up in a cold sweat, all the covers kicked off, and Azelma looking worried.

Of course Azelma and the rest of her family had an idea about the revolution, but no one, except Cosette, actually knew she would be fighting at the barricade. Eponine had only told Cosette because she trusted her more than anyone, and Eponine knew if she died that day, she wanted someone to take care of Azelma, Gavroche, and the unborn Isabelle. The obvious choice was to leave that job to the Fauchelevents. Eponine didn't tell Monsieur Fauchelevent because she knew he would do everything in his power to stop her, so she went to Cosette. Cosette had already realized the harsh reality of it all. She knew the chances of Marius's survival were low, and had decided that if he wasn't here, she could never love another; but wanted to still be a mother. She said she would be more than happy to raise Isabelle as her own if Eponine died.

On a gloomy day towards the end of May, Eponine had gotten news she hadn't wanted to hear. She was running into work, already late, when she noticed Enjolras, his head buried in his hands.

"I have bad news," He said.

Eponine was concerned, just what they needed, "What is it?"

"It's General Lamarque. He's dying. I mean he has been all along, but he's on his final deathbed. He will probably die within the day."

"So? If he dies, he dies, how will it affect us?" She wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"He's the only man who stands for our cause, the people. Without him, there's no hope," He explained.

Eponine stood up and started pacing, "Well what are we going to do?"

Suddenly Gavroche ran in and jumped up on a table, "Listen! I have news!"

But as he said it a crowd of students flooded through the door, nobody could hear him, "I said listen! You'll want to hear this!"

Enjolras walked over to speak to him, "Speak up, I want to hear you."

Gavroche took a deep breath, "Listen everybody! General Lamarque is dead!"

"Well there it is," Eponine said under her breath, "Well what's the plan?"

"On the day of the funeral," Enjolras said in a far off voice.

"On the day of his funeral what?"

He focused again, "We will honor him. The barricade is going up on his funeral. The revolution is going to start!"

_I'm not ready _Eponine thought, but out loud she said, "We're not ready, it's a mess!"

"The time is now Eponine, we're more ready than we ever will be."

* * *

It was a sunny day, _how ironic, _Eponine thought, _we will all die with the sun shining. _She was surrounded by the students that over the last few weeks had become like a second family. She was dressed like a boy, so she wouldn't stand out. Her hand met Enjolras's hand. She squeezed it. The tension in the air was so thick Eponine thought it could be cut by a knife. She breathed in. The funeral procession came around the corner. She breathed out. Enjolras dropped her hand. She breathed in. He whispered a, "Let's go," She breathed out. The people around her started to move. She stopped breathing. She couldn't move. This was the beginning of the end.

Marius finally pulled her out of her shocked state. He had grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him. They ran to the intersection across from the café. Eponine had chosen the location. It had given them the fighting advantage; there was only one direction an army could attack from. Suddenly, furniture started falling. A table here, a piano there. Marius pulled chairs out from inside the café. Eponine didn't know what to think. It was too much.

But just like that, it was over. Nothing was falling from the sky. No one was running around. Everything was still. And then there was the barricade. Eponine noticed Enjolras standing beside her. She could practically feel his heart swelling with pride, while hers was just breaking into a million pieces. This was really happening.

The rest of the day had been calm. After the initial excitement of the barricade, everyone decided to rest. Enjolras was almost certain that they wouldn't attack till nightfall, and everyone trusted his opinion. The crowd had dispersed into smaller groups who made idle conversation. Many were joking on the outside, but on the inside, the harsh reality of the revolution was finally setting in. Some people had went off on their own to write final letters to loved ones or come to grips with their own fate. Combeffere had wondered off about a half an hour ago, Eponine was sure he was writing to Azelma. Of course, there was some people who choose to ignore their incoming death and kept the good times rolling. Courfeyrac and Graintare had broken out the alcohol, and started telling a rather large group of people in the café, stories from their childhood. Enjolras and Eponine sat together on the fringes of that group in silence; neither had much to say. Eponine looked out of the window to see the sun just ready to set, but then noticed the outline of a young boy.

"Gavroche," She whispered, before running outside. She turned the corner almost running straight into him, "What are you doing here?"

"These are my boys! Why wouldn't I be here?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Because I told you not to be here!"

"Well I'll leave, but I had some information I thought you might like to know," he turned to go.

Eponine grabbed his arm, "What is it Gavroche?"

"Mama's having the baby."

"Right now?"

"Yep."

"But it's months early!"

"Well she is."

Eponine couldn't believe it, she wasn't supposed to have the baby till August! "Where is she?"

"Our old apartment."

"Let me tell Enjolras I'm leaving and then we will go." Eponine hurried into the café and said goodbye to Enjolras. Right before she walked back out, Combeffere forced a letter into her hand; She shoved it into her pocket. Then brother and sister ran hand and hand away from the barricade.

* * *

**Okay so I feel bad about being very in and out about posting and such so here's a little bit of a hint on how this whole barricade ordeal is going to end. The end of the barricade will end as it does in the original story. It will fail, people will die. And when I say people will die I mean everyone. I know a lot of fanfics kind of skirt around the barricade and make it so that the main characters still live. I wanted to change it up. But stay with me. Trust me when I say these are not my last three chapters. You have quite the shocker waiting for you. So stick with me and you'll see! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I know I haven't posted much recently, but I haven't had as much time as I would like. I also hadn't had any motivation. I'm just not sure I want to keep writing this... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Oh Mama!" Eponine said when she first saw her mother. She was laying on the ground, the cold hard ground, looking to be in more pain then Eponine had ever seen her. Eponine couldn't remember much from Gavroche's birth, but what she could remember of it, didn't seem nearly this bad. She rushed over to her mother's side, "You poor thing!"

Azelma was already there, putting a cold rag on her forehead, "She went into labor a few hours ago, a small street urchin came to find you. But you weren't home. So I sent Gav to find you while I came here, speaking of which, where have you been all day?"

"At General Lamarque's funeral!" Eponine said, it wasn't a complete lie.

"All day long?" Azelma said, still unsure, "Without even telling anyone?"

"I was with Enjolras. It was sort of a last minute thing," Again, Eponine wasn't technically lying.

"Yeah but she wasn't just anywhere with Enjolras," Gavriche interrupted slipping into the room.

"Eponine where were you?" Azelma said sounding like the big sister, as if rules were switched for once.

"She was at the barricade with the students revolting," Gavroche answered for her, "Remember hearing about that?"

"Eponine is that true?" Azelma said, her voice rising.

"Gavroche why did you tell her?" Eponine hissed.

"You never said not to," he said rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? You can't go back!" Azelma decided, "People are dying out there! You are not allowed to go back."

"Azelma I'm going back! As long as Enjolras is there so am I," Then their mama grounded reminding them of the reason why they were there.

"Why is she like this? Why is the baby coming so early?" Eponine asked Azelma.

"Well I suppose there are a couple of reasons. Either she was pregnant earlier than she thought, or the more reasonable explanation is she's old. Older than she was when she had us at least. Not to mention, she's not nearly as healthy as she was either. She couldn't be eating half as well as she was when she had us."

"She looks like she's in so much pain! Couldn't we put her on a bed?"

"No, Father sold our bed and when he found out she was having the baby, he said she better not dare mess up his."

"So she's stuck on the floor?" Eponine asked horrified.

Azelma pushed her lips together, into a thin line, "Pretty much."

"What if we moved her to Cosette's house?" Another moan.

"She won't make it nearly that far."

Suddenly an idea hit Eponine, "What about Enjolras's apartment? It's right across the hall! Do you think she could make it that far?"

Her mama mumbled "I think" and Azelma and Eponine attempted to help her off the ground. They waddled across the hall, accompanied with many groans. When they got to the door, Eponine went to open it, finding it stubbornly locked.

"Of course, it's just like Enjolras to lock his door before overthrowing the government," She mumbled to herself, "He had to leave a key someplace."

She started to feel around the door frame, still finding nothing. Finally she noticed a large chunk of the wood missing from the top of the door, between it and the frame. _That must be where the key is _she thought. She tried to stick her hand in but couldn't even fit a single finger, the missing chunk was not quite that big. They needed someone with smaller fingers.

"Gavroche!" She called him over, "I need you to try to get a key out of this small crack. I can't get my fingers in there but I bet you can. I'm going to lift you up and you need to feel around for a key. Azelma can you keep a hold of mama for one second?"

"Yes," Azelma said arranging their mama so she could hold her whole weight. Eponine leaned down and had Gavroche climb onto her shoulders _he sure has gained some weight since we moved to Cosette's_ Eponine thought.

"Have you found anything?" She asked when it seemed he had been up there for quite a while.

"Well I did," He grunted, "But it wasn't a key. It's a string, knotted to a loose piece of wood. I can get it up but it's taking me a while. I'm almost positive the key is on the end."

"C'mon Gav you aren't exactly light," Eponine urged.

"I don't think mama can hold out much longer," Azelma yelled.

"I got it, I got it, calm down," Gavroche said.

Eponine took the key and shook it around the lock until the door opened. She helped Azelma with their mama as they walked towards the apartment's bedroom Eponine knew the two men shared.

"Put her down on the bed on the left," Eponine said. She didn't feel quite so bad if she used Enjolras's bed, "Is that better mama?"

"Yes," She moaned, "But I think she's coming."

"Gavroche get out!" Eponine pointed to the door, "Okay I'm ready."

The next few minutes were the scariest moments of Eponine's life. Azelma stood in shock, leaving Eponine the soul person to help her mother have the baby. She felt like she was moving waist deep through mud. Everything was going so slow, but suddenly it was over and a lovely baby girl was in her arms.

"It's a girl mama, she's beautiful."

Their mama gleamed in an out-of-it way, "Thank you. Do you think I could rest now? I would like to see her, just not now."

Eponine and Azelma walked over to their family's apartment, "Gavroche are you in here?"

"Yep! Right here! What's up? What's happening?"

"Mama had the baby,"Azelma said, "I think we're going to name her Isabelle."

Gavroche looked upset, "It's a girl! I'm the only dang boy in this family."

"Would you like to hold her?" Eponine said handing Gavroche the baby, "I need to talk to Mama when she wakes but till then I just want to spend as much time with you three as possible."

* * *

**I'm thinking about ending this fanfiction in a few chapters, or at least taking a break from writing. I love writing this, and I have ideas, but at the same time I don't if that makes sense. I just don't feel like its really getting read and enjoyed, which I partially blame myself for, because I never update. I'm not sure what I'm going to do...**


	23. Chapter 23

**I've decided to keep writing and hopefully see where this goes. Thank you all for the support :) So you may all hate me at the end of this chapter. And if you do I'm sorry, but this is where I planned on going with it from the beginning. I only hope you can understand the plot twist. Even if it doesn't make a ton of sense yet, it will get clearer and clearer every chapter, so don't give up on me yet! Thank you guys for everything**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor do I own Les Mis, but I am in the musical right now and am close with many of the characters who play them if that counts for anything.**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Do you think Mama's done resting?" Eponine asked Azelma, "It's been a few hours. I should be getting back to the barricade, but I wanted to talk to her first."

Azelma grabbed the baby, Isabelle, from Eponine, "I'm sure she is, but I don't want you to go back. You might not come back."

"I know. I realized that getting into this."

"But you can't leave us!" Azelma protested, "We need. Gavroche and I couldn't survive without you Eponine! Plus now you have a baby to help raise. I can't do it alone."

Gavroche stood up from sitting on the floor to join the two girls, "I agree with Azelma. I hate to admit it, but we'd be good as dead without you. You could die."

"You will still have Cosette. I've discussed this with her. If I don't come home, she will take care of you. You will also have Monsieur Fauchelevent. And Mama and Father," Eponine explained.

"Yes, because Mama and Father are just so good to us," He said rolling his eyes.

"This is selfish Eponine," Azelma added, "You are only doing this for Enjolras. You couldn't care less about this revolution. You're risking your life, because Enjolras is risking his. You're putting him before us, just like you always have."

Eponine just about slapped Azelma, "How can you dare say I'm being selfish? The only reasons you're giving me for me staying home is for you. You seem to be forgetting that I'm not only doing this for me! My future is at that barricade right now. My future husband, my future children, my future life. My dream. The only dream I've ever dreamed is fighting for its life. And if Enjolras dies, my dream dies with him. Yes, you are a huge part of my life, but not the only part. I have been here for a few hours now. My fiancé could be DEAD and I wouldn't know it! I need to be there to protect him. I need to bring him home. If you can't agree with me, then we will just have to disagree. After I talk to Mama, I'm going back to fight. And if it means going back to face my death then that's what it means. I don't want to leave with you angry with me. I'm sorry but this is what I'm going to do."

"Okay, fine, go," Azelma said, cold at first. But then after laying Isabelle down, she reached up and threw her arms around Eponine, sobbing, "Ep, I love you. I just can't imagine a life without my big sister."

"I love you too Azelma. And you too Gavroche, come here," Gavroche came over hesitantly.

"Fine, Whatever."

After hugging for a few minutes, Eponine pulled away, "I need to go now. I'm going to talk to Mama, then I'm leaving. Even if I do die, we will meet again. I love you both. Stay strong and never stop fighting. We may be little people, but little people know when little people fight. Okay? Behave yourselves, I'll see you soon."

Eponine left the room with tears in her eyes. She crossed over to Enjolras apartment and stuck her head in the door, "Mama you awake?"

She heard her mama say something along the lines of, "I am now"

Eponine went into the apartment, finding her mama still lying in Enjolras's bed, "I'm leaving now. I just wanted to say goodbye. I wasn't sure when I would see you again."

"Where are you going? You were talking to Azelma earlier, the barricade? Are you really wasting away there?" The way her mama said it wasn't exactly caring, but it was about as concerned as she was going to get.

"Yes I am."

"Of course! I bring one child into the world today and another one is going to be taken out of it! I've kept you alive, why are you taking that for granted?"

"This isn't about you Mama!" Eponine sighed angrily.

"I'm just thinking about your safety," Her mama said, still without emotion. As hard as she tried she would never love her children like a regular mother.

"You're thinking about yourself no matter what you're thinking about. You're always been selfish. No matter what comes your way. You were never abusive like father, but you were so unloving in your own way. You sat by and saved yourself when he beat us. When he starved us, you had a full stomach. When he kicked us out, you stood by and watched so that you would have a bed to sleep in that night while we were wandering the streets. You are not concerned about my life; you are concerned about the time and money you put into me going to waste. If you hadn't fed me in my life you wouldn't even blink an eye, you would sit back and watch me die."

"Now that's not true-" her mama defending herself.

"You know it's true, and you had to hear it. I'm going now. Azelma and Gavroche are across the hall with the baby. I'm sure they will be over to see you soon. I will see you around, good luck," And then Eponine left. It wasn't the farewell she was hoping for. She has tried on several occasions to meet her mama on common ground, but this was the last chance she had had, and she had just given it up. It wasn't worth her time to keep trying when it wasn't going to happen.

Eponine found herself closer to the barricade then she originally thought. It was only a block or two away. BANG! The sound of a gunshot rang through the air. BANG! Then another, another. Eponine's heart started racing. It was coming from the barricade. Enjolras! She started to run towards the barricade. She had to get to him. Make sure he stays safe. She had reached the barricade, but she was stuck on the wrong side. She started to climb through it, sneak around it, but she found herself stuck in the crossfire. A bullet had found Eponine's shoulder. Just low enough to do more damage than injure. She paused, shocked, taking in a sharp intake of air. She somehow managed to get through to the otherside of the barricade. Then the fire ceased. Out of the corner of her eye, Eponine caught sight of Marius.

"Marius! Marius!" Eponine shouted," I need Enjolras!"

Marius ran over to Eponine's side. She fell into him, no longer able to stand up, "Enjolras! Eponine's back! And she… is injured. Oh God you're hurt."

"I suppose I am," Eponine smiled, suddenly feeling odd. Enjolras had then appeared taking Marius's spot. Eponine was now lying on the ground.

"What's wrong Marius? My God, the blood. The blood, Eponine what happened?" Enjolras looked horrified.

"Well Mama had the baby and I was coming back and I guess I got injured."

"Injured? You're dying!"

"I know, but it's okay," Eponine smiled.

"Okay? Eponine you can't die! I love you."

"We will all die eventually. Though I didn't think it, and neither did you, today is my time and my place. I'm dying for the thing you loved the most Enjolras!"

"You're the thing I loved the most. And today is not the time or the place. You can't die. We have a wedding to plan. Remember your dream? We're going to have a house, out in the country, with kids, and dogs, Eponine you're going to live to see it."

"You were my dream. Now I have you, I can die in peace. We will be together again soon, someday, I know it. We will be given our chance again."

And just like that she died. And with Enjolras's heart broken, so did everyone else. But Eponine was not wrong. The two would have another chance.

It felt like minutes after Eponine's death, but maybe it was hours, maybe years. She opened her eyes, but she was not in the same place. The walls were all white, and she was lying on a bed. In the corner, sat Azelma and Gavroche. Azelma had a thin device with an apple on the back. Gavroche had some kind of game with two screens. Up in the corner of the room there was a calendar. The month was set on June, but it was not on 1832 as Eponine remembered, but it instead said 2013.

"Azelma, where am I? Who am I? What happened?"

* * *

**I can feel the hatred for me already and I haven't even posted it yet. If you kind of get where I'm going with this I would love to hear from you, review or PM me, or if you have no idea what's happening for that matter. I hope it wasn't too confusing for you guys. I'm really excited to see where this goes, because from this point on I have no idea what I plan on really doing. So review review review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**This weekend is my last weekend in Les Mis :( I'm going to miss it so much. Also, I got a tumblr this week, my URL is Theatrekid24601 if any of you guys would like to follow me! I have gotten a lot of good feedback from the plot twist, so thank you guys so much! I really love hearing the positive (and negative) feedback, it inspires me to be a better writer.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Les Mis then, still don't own Les Mis now.**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Eponine, you're awake!" Azelma replied as soon as she heard Eponine. Gavroche had turned to listen as well.

"Azelma where am I? What happened to the barricade?" Eponine looked around puzzled. Azelma stood up. Eponine noticed she was wearing pants, made of a strange blue material.

"Ummm… What's a barricade? And why are you calling me by my full name? I know you're a little bit out of it and all, but nobody calls me Azelma anymore."

Eponine was so confused. What was going on? "What am I supposed to call you? Haven't I always called you Azelma? Okay whatever-your-name-is, where am I? I thought I died, am I in Heaven or… h-"

"No! You're in a hospital. You were hit hard, but not that hard."

"I was shot! I was shot at the barricade! And Mama had just had another baby, Isabelle. I was going back, back to Enjolras, my fiancé, when I was shot! I remember!" Eponine protested.

Azelma looked at her like she was crazy, "You weren't shot, you were hit by a car. And I don't know what this "barricade" is but you were at the protest. That your _boyfriend_, not fiancé, planned. I think you've been dreaming 'Ponine. I better go get the doctor. Gav, you stay here."

After Azelma walked out of the room Eponine looked at Gavroche, "You still go by Gavroche right? No weird other name for you? What does she want me to call her anyway?"

"Um, well I'd prefer just Gav," He said, "And Azelma goes by Ali. She always has,"

The doctor walked in suddenly. He had a deep voice, but he spoke kindly, "Looks like you've woken up. Miss Thenardier, you have been in a coma for three days."

"I have?"

"Yes, you took a pretty good spill from a distracted driver, but you will be okay. We've only got to run a few test to make sure your head will be okay, and once those are done, you should be out of here. A few days, a week at the most, if everything goes well," The doctor informed her. He turned to leave, leaving Eponine shocked. Azelma walked in only a few seconds later.

"I just called Gabriel. He's coming over right now to see you."

"Who?" Eponine knew she was confused, but now Azelma, or Ali or whatever, was naming off people she didn't even know.

"Gabriel Enjolras? Your boyfriend? You've been dating him for like a year, he's the richest and most popular kid in school, besides Cosette of course," Azelma clearly thought Eponine was out of her mind.

Eponine had so many questions though; none of this made any sense, "I go to school? I have never gone to school a day in my life."

"Yes you do. You're a senior, and in the top ten of your class. I'm sure this will all come back to you eventually. No more questions."

"Azelma, Gavroche, can you give me some space? I need some time to think," Eponine's two siblings mumbled something about "going to get some food" and left. Eponine sat there staring at a blank spot in the wall. Something was wrong with everything here. It only felt like seconds ago that she was dying on the barricade wrapped in the arms of her fiancé, and now she was here, in this strange, strange place. Nothing seemed right. Azelma, instead of her usual shy self, she was an attitude filled teenager who wanted to be called "Ali". And Gavroche almost seemed, quite, but still as outspoken, if that was even possible. And then there was Enjolras. He clearly still existed, but what would he be like? Popular and rich? That doesn't sound much like the Enjolras she knew. Sure, Enjolras had a silver tongue, but it never made him popular. The whole situation just didn't make sense. And school? Nobody in her family had ever been to school. And suddenly her whole family went, including her boyfriend? Not to mention that 200 years had magically passed. Where did they all go? Eponine supposed she could vaguely remember going to school and living this life, but her "dream" just seemed so vivid. She couldn't believe it had never happened. She wouldn't believe it. She had been there, she had lived with Cosette, she had planned a revolution, she had helped her mom have a baby, and she HAD got shot on the barricade. Even if Azelma, or Ali, told her different, she wouldn't listen.

Suddenly a young man shot through the door. He looked a lot like the Enjolras she knew and loved, but only in the face. He was bigger and more muscular than her Enjolras, and his hair was short, brown and straight, versus the free, curly, blonde hair she was used too. He looked less put together emotionally, fore right at that moment he looked so worried he was about reduced to tears. Though Eponine wanted to talk to him, she had had just too much. She had to get him to leave. She wanted to go back to sleep. Back to the world she knew. She met his eyes and lying through her teeth asked, "Who are you?"

"Eponine don't you remember me? Ali said you were out-of-it, but I still thought…" Enjolras came to her side.

"I'm sorry I don't remember much of anything, except Paris 1832. And I'm sure you'll just say I'm wrong again, so I don't really want to talk."

"But please you have to remember me. I'm your Enj. You refused to call me Gabriel because you thought it sounded stupid. And I'm not your boyfriend because you hate that title. But you said you loved me. C'mon remember for me Ep."

"I think I just need time, maybe I'll remember eventually. But this isn't my life. I had a whole other life and-"

Enjolras interrupted, "It was all a dream. I'll be back later. But you HAVE to get your memory back. It's all my fault. It was my protest you got hit at. If you weren't there you would know who I am. Who we are."

"I'm sure it's not all your fault," Eponine was starting to feel guilty for acting like she didn't recognize him, "It was probably my mistake too, at least I think it was… if only I could remember."

"Why don't you take a nap? I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Eponine fell asleep easily. And suddenly she was back in 1832, but not back in her body. She floated above, observing from afar. From where she was she could see Enjolras leaning over her dead body, weeping over the love he just lost.

* * *

"_She's gone Marius! She's gone!" Enjolras was suddenly overcome with grief. Overcome with the realization that he had lost his love, his fiancé, everything he had._

"_Enjolras, I'm so sorry," Marius said looking down in grief. He had lost a friend in that moment as well, "I don't know what to say."_

"_Eponine is DEAD and you don't know what to say?" Enjolras stood up. He looked more powerful than ever before, even with tears running down his face._

_Marius took a step back, "We all knew the risk when we came here. We knew what could happen. Eponine was embracing death with open arms Enjolras. I know you're grieving, but we must continue to fight. You brought us here to fight and that is what we will do."_

"_Give me a few seconds," Enjolras said as he pushed past Marius, "I need some space, some space to breathe. Some space to figure out what we're going to do next."_

_Combeferre walked up to Marius but a few seconds later, "I can't believe it. Out of all the deaths to come, I never thought Eponine would be the first."_

"_Neither did I," Marius said shaking his head._

"_My poor Azelma, I can't imagine how she will react when she finds out," Combeferre looked away from the body, suddenly unable to stand the image._

_Marius turned around as well, "Hopefully it will not be nearly as bad as Enjolras. That was a side of him I never thought I would have to see."_

_With their backs turned, they didn't notice the young boy climbing over the barricade. Gavroche had gone as soon as he could get out, if Eponine was fighting beside the boys, so was he. He had made it to the bottom of the barricade before he noticed his sister, laying there, her eyes still ope__n._

* * *

Eponine's eyes opened suddenly. She knew that wasn't a dream. She WAS back at the barricade. It just felt so real. Even though she was dead, she was still there watching them. But here she was still alive. What was happening?

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I feel horrible, it's taken me FOREVER to get this chapter out. I sort of just lost track of time. I've been really busy with summer work for my advanced classes, finishing up shows, and all that jazz. I will say I have a horrible case of Post Show Depression, so any little feedback would make me extremely happy. By the way, I now have a Tumblr, which I believe I said the last time I posted, but if you would like to follow me just PM me and I'll give you my URL (I will for sure follow you guys back) But I'm sure you guys just want to read so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Les Mis in the past, I don't think I own it now.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Two days passed in the hospital, and for Eponine they were full of testing and sleeping. She dreaded sleeping though, for every time she closed her eyes, she didn't dream. She was back on that barricade. She saw snippets of conversation. The boys talked about her death, and the upcoming battle. She saw Enjolras plan his next move. She watched Grantaire drink like there was no tomorrow, and Marius cry over his darling Cosette. She noticed Gavroche finding his place among the boys, and Monsieur Fauchelevent show up at the barricade as well. To Eponine, this was her second reality. She was watching over her friends after death, but when she woke up she found herself in a whole new life completely different and irregular from the one she had before.

Enjolras had been visiting not just every day, but every few hours if possible. Though Eponine could barely remember but a few blurry images before her accident, she could tell just by the way he acted that they had been in love. Almost as in love as Eponine was in the past, the past she could remember, the past she kept being told was only a dream.

It was late afternoon, and instead of sleeping again, where she would be forced to watch her previous life, she decided instead to stay awake and watch what the nurse called a "movie". It was a lot like live theatre, or what Eponine thought it would be like (she had never seen a show), except the picture was on a screen, and the actors weren't doing it live in front of you. This movie was about a rich girl and a poor boy who board a gigantic ship together where they fall in love, but the girl is already engaged to another man. It was according to the nurse a "classic". Eponine loved it, she felt the emotions of the characters. Their pain, their love, their want. She was nearing the end when Enjolras came to visit.

"Back already? You were already here earlier today!" Eponine said shocked. She wasn't angry; actually she found it quite funny.

"Yes but that was during school, and I only had a few minutes during study hall," Enjolras said as though that was the most obvious thing in the world, "Now school is over, I can stay for a few hours. That is, as long as you don't mind. I know you need your space, but I hate leaving you here alone, when you're so fragile."

"No I don't mind at all. Speaking of school, I thought I could ask you a few questions about me. Try to jog my memory a little bit," she suggested.

"Okay what would you like to know?"

"Well Azelma said I was a senior in school, and that I was in the top ten of my class, what does that mean?"

He laughed quietly before answering her, "It means you're on your last year of schooling, and that you are smart. But don't let it go to your head to much, you're only the ninth."

"Are there only ten kids in our school?" This whole school thing was really too confusing for her.

"Not nearly," Enjolras laughed again, "You live in New York City. Even though we go to a private school, it's still bigger than that."

Now she had a better idea where she was, but a private school? Weren't her parents a little cheap for that? "This may sound weird, but are my parents still, you know, thieves?"

"In a sense yes," He answered, "But You and Ali are on scholarship, and Gav goes to the local public middle school, if that's what you were asking."

That made much more sense to her now, but she still she had more questions, "Okay, on another topic, I have a few questions about me and you. How did we…"

"Get together? Start dating?" Enjolras paused knowing the last one might be going a little far, "Fall in love?"

"Yes exactly."

"I think that's something you should find out for yourself."

Eponine just wanted to know, she really wasn't in the mood for these mind tricks, "I'm trying to do that right now!"

Enjolras laughed, "No, I meant wait for it to come back to you. Maybe if you get some sleep it will. I'll be right here when you wake up if you want to take a nap."

"No!" she protested, "I don't realize anything when I sleep. That's all people keep telling me! 'Why don't you get some sleep? Why don't you try to remember? I'm sure it will come back to you.' But it's not! Is it that hard to understand? Nothing is coming back to me, because this isn't my life! This is not me!"

"Shhh…. Just close your eyes. Please for me."

* * *

"_Are we ready? Expect an attack from the left. I think I can hear them now," Enjolras whispered over to Combeferre who then spread it around for him._

_Feuilly ran up suddenly to Enjolras, "We're out of ammunition. We won't be able to fight them."_

"_I'll go to the streets, there are dead bodies with lots of ammunition," Marius suggested overhearing their conversation._

"_No he must not go," Monsieur Fauchelevent cut in, "He is only a young boy. I'll go."_

_None of them had noticed Gavroche standing behind them. He had overheard every word they had just said, "You need someone faster. I'll go! I volunteer!"_

_Gavroche started to head over the barricade before anyone could stop him. It didn't take long for everyone to notice. There were shouts of "No!", "Gavroche get down!", and "Don't you dare!" but Gavroche did not listen. Suddenly a gunshot pierced the air. Everyone was holding their breath, but he continued to climb over the opposite side. Becoming an easier target, he was shot at again, but this time he was hit. The hit was not so bad though, if he had gone back then, he would've healed just fine. But he didn't. Gavroche continued to retrieve ammunition. Another shot. This time, he was not so lucky. The bullet hit him. Gavroche was dead._

* * *

Eponine woke up suddenly breathing in and out quickly unable to contain her emotions over what she had just seen. Enjolras was still in the room, watching over her, "Eponine! Calm down, you're hyperventilating. Should I get a doctor?"

"No!" She said between breaths, "No please. I'm. Fine."

"Are you sure? What happened?"

"You won't believe me, but Gavroche just died."

Enjolras looked at her like she had gone insane, "No he's fine. I just talked to him a few minutes ago."

"No not that Gavroche. My Gavroche at the barricade," Eponine explained, "I don't think I can go back to sleep."

"I don't think you should."

* * *

**Do you like this whole modern twist? I was just wondering. You could review or PM me to tell me what you think.**


End file.
